Midnight Run
by g1rldraco7
Summary: Adopted from AnimeHunter08. Yami and Aqua are werewolves looking for love. Yugi is the one they fall in love with. Will he accept them or reject them when he finds out what they are? Mpreg. Hiatus until further notice :(
1. Meeting the Wolves

**Meeting the Wolves  
><strong>

**Hello I just adopted this from AnimeHunter08 and I hope you like it and that i do well on here :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and the characters Aqua, Crimson, Diamond, Kaiser, Ruby, Keara, Toben, Topaz all belong to Rose Mistress.**

**Prologue:** In the quiet town of Domino, Japan, two lone figures walked the streets. They were fierce werewolves.

One had crimson eyes that could paralyze anyone that looked into them. His name was Yami.

The other looked about the same as Yami but he had a more reddish tint to his fur. His name was Aqua.

They wandered all around hoping to find the one that would bring them happiness and be their mate for the rest of their immortal lives.

They didn't know that they would find him in this town.

"Yugi. Hurry up or you'll be late for school." An elderly man called.

"Okay Grandpa! I'll be down in a minute." replied a young 16-year old.

Yugi Mouto was a young high school student just trying to survive the bully Ushio.

Everyday Ushio would try to beat him up for his lunch money or just to see him cry.

He dreaded school but he needed the education.

His friends Jou, Kaiser, Diamond, Ryou, and Topaz all tried to protect him but most of the time, they couldn't.

After donning himself in his navy blue uniform, he hurried down stairs to eat breakfast and saw Solomon, his grandfather, looking at the TV with a dreaded look.

Yugi looked and they were talking about another body they found in an alley way.

"In today's news, another body was found in an alley way. Investigators found bite marks among the lacerated flesh over her body.  
>We have identified the woman as 68-year old Missy Goldsmith. Police say that everyone is to stay indoors after the sun goes down."<p>

"Another body. How tragic."

"Yeah. Grandpa, do you think that the beast will come anywhere around here?"

"I doubt it but we still need to be careful. I want you home right after school, okay?"

Yugi nodded and headed out to school. He arrived just in time before the first bell rung.

He hurried to his locker and headed to class before the final bell rang. He saw his friends and went over and talked with them.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Yugi!"

"What's up Yug!"

"Hey."

Jou was the joker of the gang. He always acted tough but he was a softy on the inside.

He had a major crush on the new boy Seto Kaiba. No one saw how he could like him but they forgot about it and accepted that he liked him.

Kaiser, a golden-yellow sphinx, was one that looked kind of like a demon due to an encounter with one sometime in his past.

Everybody liked him since he was a great friend. Well, all except the popular kids anyway.

One of his biggest secrets that only the group of friends knew of was that he had a major crush on Ruby, a ruby red sphinx.

In all actuality, Ruby looked like a demon as well. Because of that, everyone understood why Kaiser liked him.

He was nice, smart, and handsome from Kaiser's point of view. Kaiser and Jou were close brothers.

Ryou was the quiet one of the group. He only talked around his friends and pretty much shy away from speaking to anyone else.

His crush was one of the school's classic troublemakers, Bakura.

Due to his shyness, Ryou was too afraid to admit that he liked him but his friends hoped that he'd tell Bakura soon.

Topaz, a sandy bond sphinx, who also encountering a demon when he was young, looked like a fox demon.

His boyfriend was Toben, who looked similar to his younger boyfriend, since he wasn't as afraid as Ryou was and had already admitted that they liked each other.

When they got together, everyone was happy for them. And last but not least was Diamond, the serious one of the group.

Her boyfriend was Crimson, another troublemaker.

Like Topaz and Toben, they already admitted that they liked each other and everyone was happy for them as well when they heard.

They will also never forget she was also the half sister of Ryou because she protected him like a lioness would protect her cub and nothing less.

Next to having a boyfriend like Crimson, no one would dare to mess with her or Ryou.

"Did you all hear the news this morning?" Yugi asked as they stood around his desk.

"No Yugi. What happened?"

"They found another body. This time it was the flower shop owner."

"Oh no! That sweet, harmless old lady?"

"Yeah. They said that they found bite marks all over her body next to her flesh being lacerated by claws, I believe, and that her heart had been eaten.  
>They found only a little piece of it next to her body."<p>

"How sad."

"Yeah and they said that no one is aloud outside after sunset. I don't know about you guys but I'm going to listen."

"All of us will stay inside after sunset."

The bell rang and everyone got into their seats. The teacher walked in and started the lesson.

The lesson was so boring that everyone was glad when the bell rang for lunch.

They all ran to the lunch room, got their lunches and started to eat at their favorite table.

Soon they had to go back to class. The rest of the day went by pretty quick and everyone was happy to hear the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

Yugi and his friends, after gathering the books they needed for their homework, left out the double school doors and stood at the archway leading inside.

"Bye everyone." Yugi said as he started walking towards home.

"Bye Yugi. And be careful."

"I will."

This was another one of those days where Yugi's friends couldn't walk home with him.

So he tried to stay near people to avoid one certain person that made his life worse, but it didn't work for long.

From behind, Yugi was grabbed and pulled into an alley by none other than Ushio.

"Well, well. What do we have here? It's little Yugi. Ready for another beating?"

"Pl-Please Ushio. I don't have any money."

"Well then you know what that means. Double the beating. Besides, I enjoy making you cry."

Ushio punched Yugi in the stomach. Yugi fell to the ground and curled into a little ball.

Ushio kept on kicking and punching him until he was nothing but a bloody pulp, blood covering his skin and bruises starting to appear upon the pale flesh.

Unknown to the wounded teen and the burly bully, two wolves stood in the alley watching Ushio with narrowed eyes.

They both were angered that someone would hurt someone so young, pure and innocent. Ushio bent down to Yugi's ear and whispered.

"It's time for your extra beating. Now keep quiet while I do this or you'll regret it."

Yugi whimpered as Ushio tore off his clothes and then took off his own. Yugi never told anyone but he was usually raped by Ushio.

The main reason being that he didn't want his friends to worry and risk their lives to stop this.

He never even told his grandfather. He knew it would give him a heart attack to learn that Yugi had been raped almost daily if he was ever caught by the older teen.

Ushio flipped Yugi onto his stomach and straddled his hips. Yugi closed his eyes waiting for the pain. His eyes opened when he felt and heard Ushio fall off of him.

He looked and saw that the two wolves had knocked Ushio off of him. Yugi was too caught up in their beauty that he forgot that he was still nude.

He saw that the one with red eyes looked at him, sadness gleaming in the ruby depths. The other looked sad too because they were afraid that Yugi would tell the news people that he saw them then they'd be hunted down and run out of town again.

The one with crimson eyes turned and attacked Ushio while the other lay in front of Yugi to protect him and to cover his body since his clothes were torn and couldn't be worn anymore.

Yugi watched as the crimson eyed wolf bit into Ushio's neck and killed him without a scream erupting from the throat of Ushio.

The other wolf went to join him and they ate Ushio's body, blood pooling over the alley in huge rivulets.

Yugi didn't care about the sight of blood, he was more afraid that the wolves were only saving him just to kill him next.

/"It's okay little one. We have no intension of hurting you."/

"Okay, but who are you two?"

Yugi asked, covering himself when he realized he was still nude and looked to the wolf that he believed to have spoken.

/"I'm Yami. The other is Aqua. We saw what this piece of filth was about to do to you as we walked by and we wasn't going to let him continue."/

Yami went over and got Ushio's discarded uniform jacket and gave it to Yugi so that he wouldn't be naked and embarrassed.

Aqua finished the body off and walked over to the little one, frowning when he saw the little one shiver.

Yami went around Yugi and lay beside him while Aqua did the same thing on the other side to keep him warm.

Yugi smiled, glad for the shared warmth of the two wolves that saved him.

/"Where do you live, little one?"/

"I live in the Kame Game Shop with my grandfather but I don't know where I am from here."

/"We know where that is. Do you want us to take you home so your grandfather won't worry? It's already sundown and we have heard about the new policy they placed up to prevent any more attacks as they call it."/

"If you could, that would be great."

Yami and Aqua nodded as they stood up and Yugi climbed onto Yami's back.

/"Hold on tight, little one."/ Yami spoke.

Yugi nodded and soon they were off. They reached the game shop in about 15 minutes and Yugi got off of Yami's back, thanking them both for their help.

/"Yugi, please don't tell anyone about us. We want to be able to stay and get to know you more."/

"I won't tell. I promise."

They nodded, giving a wolfish smile and licked his face before running off into the night. Yugi stood there and rubbed his cheek.

He couldn't believe that he had been kissed by wolves but didn't mind it one bit.

He went inside and told his grandfather everything, except the part about meeting Yami and Aqua of course.

Solomon sent Yugi to bed before heading to bed himself. Yugi couldn't go to sleep as fast as he usually does.

His mind was still plagued with he images of the two wolves that saved his life. He blushed lightly as he touched his cheek once more, still feeling the scratchy tongue licking at his cheeks lovingly.

He eventually fell asleep, dreaming about Yami and Aqua.

Somewhere else in the town Yami and Aqua settled in an abandoned house on Manslik Avenue.

They had switched into their human forms to rest and why they were settling in, they started to have a silent conversation.

"Yami, do you think that Yugi could be the one we've been searching for all this time?" Asked Aqua.

"I don't think, Aqua. I know he is."

"Then...do you think he'll accept us?"

"I really hope so, Aqua. Our mating night is coming soon and we need to tell him our feelings and see if he'll return them.  
>Let just hope he won't deny us because of what we are." Yami said.<p>

Aqua nodded and went to lie on the mattress they scrounge up and split apart and went to sleep for the night, stomachs full and dreams containing the small angel that they pray would love them back.


	2. Looking For His Loves

**Looking For His Loves**

**Big, important A/N: Forgot to mention but this story is inspired from the plot of Rose Mistress' story, Darkwolf.  
>Some ideas may sounds the same for those that have read that story before but the idea is in no way associated with me.<strong>

It was late morning when Yugi got out of bed. He was glad that it was Saturday and he didn't have to go to school.

He got up, took a shower and got dressed before heading downstairs to go look for Yami and Aqua.

He saw Solomon eating his breakfast slowly and peacefully like a regular person does.

He placed a hand over his cheek, never forgetting about what happened last night.

"Hey grandpa."

"Good morning, Yugi." Solomon looked up and saw that Yugi was dressed and arched an eyebrow. "Are you going somewhere, Yugi?"

"Yeah I was hoping to go to the movies."

"No."

"Why not? I mean just because something happened last night doesn't mean that it will happen today?"

"YUGI! I will NOT permit you to go to the movies. I don't want harm to come to my only grandchild!"

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do." He looked down silently. "It's just the outside world I don't trust."

"I'm going with my friends. They're coming to pick me up in an hour. Please, grandpa, can't I go? I'll be safe with them around."

With much hesitation Solomon nodded and Yugi jumped with joy since he could go to the movies.

"You have to be here after the movies understand me?"

"Yes sir."

Yugi went into the living room to wait for his friends. When they finally got there it was already noon and the sunset was at five.

They had to hurry if they wanted to have any fun. They left and went to the movies. They chose to see 'Final Destiny 3' since it was new.

The movie ended around 3:30 which was good since the curfew was in effect since yesterday.

So they went to get a shake before they had to return home. They sat in the diner and just talked to catch up on things.

They didn't realize that it was very late and that the sun was going to set in thirty minutes.

They all decided to go their separate ways and go home on time ending a fun day.

"Bye Yugi! See ya tomorrow." Jou said, waving to him as the others walked off.

"Okay. Bye."

Yugi dreaded going home alone, especially after what happened yesterday. He started to run hoping to get home sooner to avoid any danger.

Suddenly he stopped, standing in front of an alley where he heard something. Being the curious boy he was, he decided to check it out, hoping it wasn't anything dangerous.

As he walked further into the alley, he heard it again. When he came to the end he saw that there was nobody there.

'It must have been the wind...' he thought.

He turned and screamed, seeing something that was shadow, leaving him to only see glowing eyes.

Then his world went black as he fell into unconsciousness.

Yugi slowly woke up groaning because his head felt like it had split into two. He tried to rub his head but his hands were tied, along with his feet.

He tried to get them loose, but nothing worked. He heard chuckling and looked to see two men standing off to the side watching him.

One had silver hair that covered his left eye while the other had long greenish colored hair tied back into a low ponytail and two different colored eyes, one golden yellow and the other a jade green.

"Well, well Yugi-boy. I see that you've come to your senses."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Pegasus." spoke the silver haired man.

"And I am Dartz." replied the other.

"What do you want with me?"

"We know you met two werewolves in that alley yesterday."

Yugi's eyes widened in fear. Had they seen Yami and Aqua? Did he put them in danger of being run out of town.

So many questions ran through his mind that he didn't star to hear Pegasus speaking until he felt a hand slap right by his head and looked up into cold amber eyes.

"I'll say it again. We want to know where they are. Now tell us and we'll let you go."

"I don't know who you're talking about."

He said, hoping that it will convince them since truly, he doesn't know where they are.

"That doesn't work on us, little one."

Pegasus and Dartz approached Yugi and he started to shiver in fear, praying for the best out of this situation.

He saw Dartz take out a long whip and prayed that someone would save him soon from this torture.

He saw Dartz lift the whip and he closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come, but all of a sudden a window in the warehouse broke!

Yami and Aqua jumped through and attacked Pegasus and Dartz halting the movement of the whip.

Yugi saw them and cheered them on asPegasus and Dartz backed away as if they were about to retreat.

Then they did something that Yugi never expected, they changed into wolves just like Yami and Aqua.

"How dare you come here uninvited?" Pegasus snarled.

/"How dare you take a small child and try to hurt him? You two are despicable and have broken the code of the were animals.  
>You steal other people's mates, then you rape them just to get children."

Yami hissed back, eyes narrowed as he gazed at the silver wolf with anger gleaming in his eyes.

"Well at least we aren't run out of town by angry people."

Yami and Aqua both sneered and attacked. Yami tackled Pegasus while Aqua took care of Dartz. They all started a battle of the fittest.

Yami kept biting Pegasus on the back or legs, which ever one he could get too while Pegasus tried to make his own attacks.

Aqua had to chase Dartz since he kept running away like the coward he is hoping to keep from getting attacked.

All the while Yugi lay on the floor hoping that Yami and Aqua win so he can get home safely.

The battle lasted for about 10 minutes before Dartz and Pegasus backed away and ran out of the warehouse.

"We'll be back for the boy."

Yami snarled angrily as the two wolves left before turning and walked towards Yugi and but off the restraints holding him.

"Thank you for saving me."

/"It's no trouble at all, little one. We didn't want you to be hurt."/

"I was scared I thought you wouldn't come in time."

Yugi started to cry. Yami's ears folded back in sadness, heart torn.

He and Aqua didn't like seeing him sad and never wanted to see that emotion ever again.

Without a second thought, Yami came over and sat beside Yugi, nuzzling him softly.

Yugi wrapped his arms around him and clung to him like a child to his mother.

Aqua walked over as well, giving Yugi little licks of affection to calm down the crying teen.

/"Shh. It's okay, little one. You're safe now. We promise not to let anything happen to you."/

Yami whispered. Yugi's sobs soon turned in to little hiccups, curling up closer to the warm body of Yami.

He always felt so warm and safe with Yami and Aqua nearby. He didn't understand this feeling, but he liked it.

He felt so warm and content that he just fell asleep on Yami's chest.

Yami chuckled as he lifted Yugi onto his back and carried him to where they stayed.

They walked for about an hour before they reached it safe and sound.

Aqua nudged the door open with his muzzle and let Yami in first since he had Yugi.

Yami walked over to their beds and laid Yugi on one. As he covered him, he saw that Yugi was waking up.

"Yami...?" he said tiredly, looking around with sleep laden eyes.

/"I'm here, little one."/

"Where are we?"

/"We're in our home. We brought you here so that you'd feel safe. Plus it's about 2 in the morning.  
>You just sleep and we'll take you home tomorrow… uh well today I mean."

Yugi giggled at Yami's confusion about the time of day.

"Will you and Aqua lay beside me? I know it sounds babyish, but I'd feel better knowing that you're right beside me."

/"It's not babyish. We understand that you'd feel better with us next to you. We'd be happy to make you feel comfortable during your short stay here."/

Yami walked and laid on Yugi's right side while Aqua took the left. Yugi sighed in content and warmth.

He felt two tongues giving him kisses. He looked and saw Yami and Aqua licking him. He didn't mind.

It made him feel good to know that they cared about him. He just hoped that they liked him the same way that he liked them.

"Good night."

/"Good night, little one. Pleasant dreams."/

Yugi snuggled into the blankets and closer to both wolves. He sighed contently as he fell asleep.

He dreamed about Yami and Aqua all night. Aqua looked down at him then back up to Yami. He saw that Yami had a distant look in his eyes.

/"Yami… you ok?"/ Aqua asked softly so he wouldn't wake the teen rest beside them.

/"I'm fine, Aqua. Just thinking that's all."/

/"About what?"/

/"Yugi. I just hope that he accepts us. I can't bear to go through another millennia without someone who would love us."/

/"Me too. It's up to him though. Let's get some sleep."/

Yami nodded and he rested his head upon Yugi's arm while Aqua rested his head in front of Yugi's face.

They didn't nor noticed that Yugi was awake while they spoke quietly to one another and that he understood what they said.

He himself was confused as to how he could understand them but didn't worry about it too much, mind still focused on what they talked about.

He blushed softly, thinking that he may have a chance with them now that he knew.

He just hoped that what they said was true and it wasn't his mind messing with him.

He lied back down and fell asleep, once again dreaming about Yami and Aqua and the future he hope that will come true.


	3. Love and Discovery

**Love and Discovery**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.**

While Yugi was at Yami and Aqua's house for the night, Dartz and Pegasus were on their way to Yugi's grandfather.

To complete their dark deed in order to claim the younger teen for their own greedy and evil purpose.

When they arrived, Solomon was sitting in front of the fire place trying to calm down since Yugi hadn't come home.

He had been on the phone all evening trying to find Yugi, but no one had seen him since they parted ways and went home.

He had fallen asleep earlier and he had a strange dream which will lead to Yugi.

_-Dream-_

_Solomon was in a field of flowers. He didn't understand why but he went along with it._

_He started to walk around when a blinding light appeared in front of him._

_He had to shield his eyes so that he could see properly after it cleared._

_Then out of nowhere, a voice was calling his name._

_'Solomon.'_

_"I'm here. Who are you?"_

_'I am a guardian of many. Including your grandson.'_

_"Where is Yugi?"_

_'He is safe and protected very well from harm._

_He is with two wolves. These wolves saved him many times and he has fallen in love with them.  
><em>

_Their names are Yami and Aqua.'_

_"Do you know where they are?" Solomon pleaded wanting to reach his grandson quickly._

_'They live in a house on the outskirts of town.'_

_"May I go to them?"_

_'You may, just watch out for two evil wolves that are planning to take Yugi away.'_

_"Alright. Thank you." The voice and light disappeared along with the dream._

_-End Dream-_

Solomon decided to leave from the house, but paused. He heard something outside and it was clawing at the door.

He was afraid they were who he thought it was and on cue, two wolves burst through the door.

Solomon's eyes widened as the wolves locked eyes with him filling him with fear.

The silver gave a deadly grin, revealing a maw filled with sharp teeth. He ran toward the back trying to escape.

He reached the back door and burst through before running toward his car. He got in but the wolves were hot on his tail.

He locked his car doors just as soon as he unlocked it and jumped inside before speeding off towards the house.

Pegasus and Dartz came out from around the back hoping they didn't lose the old man that fast.

Pegasus's ears flattened as he snarled at the speeding car, tempted to follow but knew it would be useless to try.

"Do you think that we can catch him?" Dartz asked.

"Not tonight, I'm afraid. We better head back and plan a new attack."

Dartz nodded and they were off to their hideout to plan for tomorrow. At Yami and Aqua's place, Yugi sighed in content as he slept.

He felt so warm and safe. He slowly opened his eyes to come face to face with Aqua's peaceful face.

He smiled warmly as he raised his hand and gently stroked the soft fur on his muzzle.

He felt movement on his arm and looked behind him to see Yami snuggling more into his arm, face also showing a state of peace and serenity.

Yugi blushed thinking that the wolves he loved were so close to him but frowned, knowing they were so close and yet so far.

He suddenly heard a rumble from outside which also woke Yami and Aqua making them on go on guard.

They both sat straight up, their ears twitching at every sound they could hear which was mostly the rumbling still being heard from outside.

They heard the sound of a car engine shutting off and footsteps walking closer to the house.

Soon everything felt like it was in slow motion unaware of who was coming toward their location.

Yugi and the wolves wondered what the person could be doing before hearing a slight knock.

Without an answer, the door slowly opened to reveal a tired looking Solomon.

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried in happiness and shock.

"Yugi! I was worried about you!" he said, running over to where the boy still sat with Yami and Aqua.

"Wait, how did you find this place?" Yugi asked, getting up to meet with his grandfather, but Yami and Aqua stayed in the place they were.

"A woman came to me in a dream and told me where you were. Along with these two wolves. I know your names are Yami and Aqua as well."

He explained, turning old plum eyes from Yugi to the two wolves sitting on the mattress still.

They both flinched when the man spoke their names, but Yami stood and walked over to them and sat beside Yugi.

/"It is true, those are our names. And it is also true that we protected Yugi while he was out."/ Yami said.

Yugi feared the worse now that his grandfather knew and wrapped his arms around the elder's waist.

Looking up to him with shining violet eyes that started to fill with tears.

"Grandpa, please. They protected me. Please don't make me leave."

"Yugi, I'm sorry but I just don't trust wolves, no matter whether they're nice. I was attacked by two at the game shop before I came here."

Solomon spoke although he knew what the boy's reaction would be. If he truly loved Yami and Aqua, then he knew that Yugi would make the right choice that will be right for the three of them.

"Please grandpa. I-I-I love them."

Yami and Aqua's eyes widened as they heard the confession. They never knew that Yugi loved them and the boy was pretty tightlipped to keep that secret from being known.

But even with the secret being kept hidden, now they know and they smiled, even Solomon smiled as well.

He was happy for his grandson now that Yugi admitted his feelings for the wolves.

He remembered that he had learned that his grandson loved the wolves from the voice.

But the only person that wasn't happy was Yugi. What if Yami and Aqua rejected him? What if his grandfather disown him?

All that and more ran through his mind, never seeing Aqua walking over to his side as well.

He was about to start crying until he felt two tongues licking his face lovingly.

He lifted his head to see that Yami and Aqua was licking and nuzzling him to comfort him.

He was surprised not only at this, but the fact his grandfather hasn't yelled at them to stop.

He turned his head slightly to look at his grandpa only to find him smiling at him.

He was even more confused before looking back at Yami and Aqua.

They stopped their affectionate licks and nuzzles as they looked to him.

A small glow engulfed them as they shifted from their wolf form to their human disguise.

Yugi blushed softly as the glow faded, revealing their human form, which Yugi was happy that they still had clothes over them.

He pulled away from his grandfather and looked to them who smiled down to him still.

"Yugi, it a great pleasure to know that you love us both. After meeting you that day and saved you from that atrocious bully, our hearts bleed after we took you home.  
>It was love at first sight and we knew there was no changing that. We have never found a mate that was suitable for us for many millennia.<br>But now, we found you and we hoped that you would return our love and you have. We're very happy for that." Aqua explained.

Yugi smiled as he wrapped his arms around Aqua.

"I couldn't wish for anything better. I love you both since the day you saved me. But I was afraid, not only because you were wolves and wouldn't find any interest in me.  
>But that you would reject me when I told you but it doesn't matter anymore since we both admitted our feelings and now we can be together."<p>

Yugi said before looking to his grandfather.

"You don't mind this, do you, grandpa?" he asked.

"No, the voice told me that you loved them and it would be cruel of me to separate you from them."

Yugi smiled and looked up to Aqua then to Yami who gently coaxed him from Aqua's arms and brought him into his embrace.

They gazed into each other's eyes longingly before Yami leaned down.

Yugi met him halfway and their lips came together in a passionate kiss filled with the love they held for each other.

Aqua and Solomon watched with a small smile, glad that everything is going well but they knew that everything won't be safe and sound.

Until they rid the world of Pegasus and Dartz for once and for all time.

**All right that's the end of this chapter.  
>Lemon in the next one. Bye! Please review!<br>Also I have the first 9 nine chapers to put up.  
>After that it'll be me so enjoy :)<br>**


	4. Mating Season

**Mating Season**

The next morning, Yugi awoke to a beautiful sight. He was in the arms of Yami and Aqua and they were still in their human forms.

Yami had dark tanned skin that really accentuated his sharp crimson eyes and wore a black leather shirt with dark blue leather pants.

Yugi thought he looked very sexy in them and blushed when the thought replayed in his mind more slowly though.

Aqua was wearing all red leather, deep black hair splayed against the red material of his shirt.

His face was just as relaxed as Yami's was. He was moving a bit so Yugi guessed he was having a dream and hoped silently that he was dreaming about him.

So he wouldn't wake them from their peaceful dreams, Yugi got up slowly before walking about the house of the two wolves.

It was much more tidy than it was when he first got there, but knew he may make it even more hospitable since it may become his home soon enough.

He would miss living at the game shop, but he knew being with Yami and Aqua and away from society to protect them means much more to him in his heart.

After looking around a bit, he walked into the bathroom to change. After he cleaned up a bit, he headed downstairs to meet his grandfather in the kitchen.

"Morning, Grandpa."

"Morning, Yugi. How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine, thanks."

Solomon smiled and went back to cooking breakfast. From the delicious aromas coursing through the room, Yugi already knew what it was.

It was eggs, bacon, pancakes, and his homemade chocolate milkshakes** (Man spoiled** **gets chocolate milkshakes for breakfast :/)**.

Yugi always liked the milkshakes because it had ice cream in it so he was always happy to have his Grandpa's milkshakes over regular chocolate milk anyday.

"Yugi, go and wake Yami and Aqua. Tell them that breakfast is ready."

"Ok. Only if I get my milkshake when I come back down."

"If you don't hurry, I will have it instead of you!"

"NO! I'm going, I'm going! Don't drink it!"

Solomon chuckled as he watched Yugi run up the stairs. He knew that that would get him moving to do what he asked him to do.

He always wondered if Yugi would ever learn that his playful threats over Yugi's chocolate milkshakes were empty since he couldn't really have it anyway.

Too much sugar was in it **(Well when you add chocolate ice cream to it it'll make Diabetics say Damn that's sweet! XD)**.

Yugi ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. He was determined to get the milkshake no matter the cost it would take.

He saw Yami and Aqua still asleep and tried to get them up by nudging their sides, but it didn't work. He then tried something he only did to his grandpa.

He backed up against the door, got his feet ready, and then he broke out in a dead run, jumping into the bed and landed on Yami's chest.

Yami bolted up and tried to tackle what it was that had jumped on top of him but only caused him and Yugi to be tangled into the sheets.

Because of that little mishap, Yami couldn't see Yugi. While Yami was struggling with the sheets, he didn't know that he had kicked Aqua in the leg.

Aqua woke up to that pain in his leg and sent a glare towards Yami not knowing what caused the horrible pain.

He saw that Yami was struggling with the sheets and tsked quietly to himself before spotting something crawling under the sheets.

He pounced on top of it and held it down, turning to Yami to make sure whatever it was it wouldn't escape.

"Yami! Yami, I got it, so stop kicking me!"

Yami finally stopped and lifted the sheets to see Aqua on top of something. He crawled over and poked it, getting a giggle from the thing underneath.

Aqua just rolled his eyes and he got off whatever he caught. He lifted the sheet and Yugi looked up smiling.

"Yugi you were… and you just… then you were. You little-"

"Oh come on. I was trying to get you up. You wouldn't get up."

Aqua looked like he had just gotten over a 2-hour hangover after being abruptly awakened from trying to sleep.

Yami just looked like a crazy man with his hair messed up even wilder than usual and eyes blood shot because he struggled so much with the sheets.

"Aqua, I think that there needs to be some punishment here, don't you think so?"

The other nodded with a grin. "Yes I do."

Yami and Aqua pounced on top of Yugi and began a tickle war. Yugi screamed and laughed at the same time, squirming to try and escape the roaming fingers.

Tears were starting to build up in his eyes and soon, Yami and Aqua finally stopped and let Yugi calm down.

Yugi looked up to them after he finally calmed down and blushed, seeing the position they were in. Yami was on top of him and Aqua was lying a little on his chest.

He smiled at both of them, just drowning in the love that they had for him. Yami leaned his head down and snuggled into Yugi's chest.

He sighed when he heard Yugi's heart beat and closed his eyes in content.

Aqua snuggled into his stomach while Yugi rested his face into Yami's hair, reaching down to pat Aqua's head.

"I still can't believe that you both love me. I feel so happy now."

"We can't believe that you accepted us and our feelings for you. And best of all, we'll be mates soon."

"I know it sounds silly, but I really want to give you both children." Yugi whispered before giving a sigh. "But I guess it's just a dream."

Yami and Aqua both sat up after hearing his whispered words. Did they hear him right? Did he just say that he wanted to give them children?

They both smiled and leaned down again and snuggled closer to Yugi.

"Oh love. It's not impossible. When wolves mate, their mate, whether they're female or male, can bear children. You can give us children." Aqua said.

"And the children would be like us. On the night of our mating when we turn you into a wolf, you will become immortal and you'll be able to live with us forever."

Yami added. "And since wolves can share a mate, if they have a good relationship, pups from Aqua's DNA would also be my pups as well."

Yugi smiled and hugged them tight. Then something hit him. His grandpa would die while he remained here since he won't live for as long as he would.

Remembering the consequences for his choice, Yugi started to cry. Hearing the soft cries of the boy in their arms, Yami and Aqua immediately hugged him and whispered sweet nothings in his ear to soothe his fragile heart.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Grandpa. If I become immortal and he dies then I won't be able to see him again."

"Love, we can turn him into a wolf, too. Then he would be here forever."

Yugi looked up with hope in his eyes. He nodded and after sitting there a while longer, they finally went downstairs for breakfast.

Yugi was glad that his milkshake was still there.

After they were done eating, Yugi asked his grandpa if he would want to become a wolf with him and Yami and Aqua.

Without a second thought, knowing that he wanted to be with his grandson and support him and his soon to be mates, he agreed and said that he wanted to see his great-grandchildren.

Yugi blushed both embarrassed and angry at his grandpa for saying that.

After a good laugh, they left toward the game shop to pack up what they needed for their new home since they don't want to risk anyone finding out that Yami and Aqua were wolves.

Things were silent within the car ride there and once they reached the shop, Yami and Aqua climbed out first.

Shifting into wolf form and sniffing out the area to make sure that Pegasus or Dartz weren't waiting around for their return.

When they said it was okay, Yugi and Solomon went inside and started to pack their things quickly.

After packing everything he needed, Yugi called his friends to tell them that he was okay and that they were moving.

Now that all his friends knew about everything except for the fact of meeting Yami and Aqua, he went to place his bags into the car.

Just as they finished, Solomon was about to take the last of the bags out when Pegasus and Dartz leapt from the shadows.

Sharp teeth bared in a wolfish grin to have finally caught up with them. Not at all pleased by their presence, Aqua and Yami, who were still in wolf form, pinned their ears back in anger, ready to attack.

Without warning, Pegasus and Dartz lunged forward and attacked, leaping in as well.

Yami took on Pegasus again, but this time Pegasus bit him very hard that it caused him to howl in pain.

Aqua battled Dartz, but the same thing happened to him as it did to Yami.

Yugi stood on the sidelines, cheering them on, knowing they won't lose easily against them.

He cried, though, when he saw Yami and Aqua get wounded badly due to Pegasus and Dartz's fierce attacks.

The two were about to finish them off, so they would finally be out of their way towards their goal, when they heard a gun fire.

They looked and saw Solomon hold a pistol and saw that the shell casing and saw it was a silver bullet.

They growled angrily before running out of the house but not before Pegasus turned and said,

"We'll be back for him and we'll make him bear pups."

Solomon fired again and the bullet hit Pegasus in the leg, causing the wolf to yelp in blistering pain and limped out of sight of the occupants within the shop.

Yugi ran toward Yami and Aqua and cried at the sight of them hoping they would be okay.

Yami had many bite wounds along his back and chest and Aqua was in the same state, but he had them mostly near his legs.

Where Dartz tried to hinder his movement so he could get a fatal bite on his neck. They both were unconscious from the blood loss.

Without wasting another moment, Yugi and Solomon lifted them and put them into the car and drove home.

When they got there after a few minutes since Solomon rushed to get back, they carried Yami and Aqua to the master bedroom and laid them upon the mattress.

Blood started to soak into the material no longer after placing them there. Yugi stayed with them while Solomon headed back downstairs and brought in all of the stuff.

He then brought a first aid kit up to Yugi before leaving him to tend to the wounded wolves privately.

Yugi sighed as he cleaned their wounds with care before wrapping them. Sometime while he was cleaning them, they woke up.

They looked around in confusion, sitting up and wondering how they got back and why Yugi was cleaning them.

Yugi explained to them what happened and what Pegasus said to them and both growled at the thought that Pegasus would come to them to try and take Yugi away.

Yugi was afraid when he heard them growl. He didn't want them to be angry for any reason even though he knew that they would be majorly pissed with the idea of Pegasus coming for him.

So he did something that he thought would calm them down and moved close to them, snuggling into Yami's chest and wrapped an arm around Aqua.

Yami looked down to Yugi, his growls stopping and smiled softly, thinking that he was glad that Yugi had accepted him or else he believed the younger to have ran just from the deep growls of his anger alone.

**Lemon Starts Here! Don't like it, skip to next warning!**

He slowly bent down and nuzzled Yugi lightly and he only snuggled deeper into Yami's chest. He was glad that Yami and Aqua were calm now.

He looked up and saw that Yami was looking at him, now back in his human disguise. Yami slowly bent down and placed his lips upon Yugi's and Yugi moaned into the kiss.

After a few moments, he felt Yami's lips lift off his own and they were replaced by Aqua's loving their tastes and wanting more.

Yami moved behind Yugi and started to fiddle with his jacket. Yugi shrugged his shoulders so that it would fall off to pool onto the bloodstained mattress.

Yami started to kiss the soft skin upon his neck and shoulder from what he could claim without the shirt in his way.

Aqua's lips remained on Yugi's, but when air became an issue, they broke away panting.

"I want to give you both my innocence. Please take me. Make me your mate." Yugi whispered, eyes shining with hidden passion and lust.

Yugi moaned as he felt Aqua's lips on his neck tasting the soft and tasty skin of his neck.

After he told them that he wanted to be with them, Aqua and Yami both laid him down on the bed.

Yugi looked up to them with lust and desire burning brightly in his eyes.

He saw that Yami and Aqua had changed into their wolf forms.

/" Yami... do you want to take him first or shall I have the pleasure of ding so?"/ Aqua asked.

/" I think you should first. After all, Yugi deserves minor treatments while you're busy taking him. Don't you think so?"/ Yami said.

Aqua nodded and leaned down and started kissing Yugi's neck. Yami crawled down to Yugi's feet and started to give them little love nips.

Yugi giggled at the small, yet loving treatments he was receiving from the two sexy wolves.

Aqua was taking Yugi's shirt off while Yami's teeth danced on Yugi's toes making hi giggle lightly.

He leaned down and kissed Yugi's cream colored chest very gently getting different sounds of pleasure.

He took one of his rose bud nipples and gave it a wolf-like kiss making it hard and wet.

Yugi, not being able to hold back his moans of pleasure, cried out at all the treatments he was given.

He opened his eyes to see Aqua above him and that the rest of his clothes were gone in an instant.

He blushed when he saw Aqua take the lotion and spread it all over his member evenly.

/" Yugi... is it okay that I don't prepare you?"/

"Of course it is. I trust you both."

He nodded and placed himself at Yugi's entrance feeling the heat radiate from it in waves.

He leaned down and whispered sweet nothings into Yugi's ear to distract him.

As he did so, he slowly pushed into Yugi's entrance hissing at the tightness and heat trying to keep control.

Yugi hissed in pain, but Aqua easily comforted him as his body adjusted to the penetration.

After Yugi had adjusted, he pulled out leaving in only the tip inside.

He gently thrust into Yugi. Yugi threw his head back and moaned in pleasure.

Yami had to sit to the side which was torture to him not being part of giving Yugi pleasure.

His member was hard and ready, but he still had to wait patiently.

He just prayed that when it was his turn, he wouldn't hurt Yugi by accident.

Yugi was sweating from all the pleasure he was receiving. Aqua was doing it so gently and lovingly, he just loved it.

Yugi wrapped his legs around Aqua's waist and matched his thrusts.

He felt a bubbling heat inside him and cried out when he released.

Aqua came only seconds after him. Yami was glad because it was getting too hot for him to handle.

Yami went over and pushed Aqua out of the way. Aqua turned to him and growled.

He decided to forget about it. He knew that Yami would want to take Yugi fast.

Yami crawled over Yugi and took the lotion and prepared himself just like Aqua did.

Yugi looked lovingly up at him. He was glad that soon he would be mated to him.

Yami placed himself at Yugi's entrance and looked down to Yugi. The question in his eyes was obvious.

When he saw that Yugi nodded, he slowly pushed into Yugi feeling the tight hot muscles encase around his member.

Yugi again hissed in pain but it was quickly subdued. When he was ready he showed Yami that he was ready.

Yami nodded and slid out and thrust back into Yugi starting a smooth rhythm .

He continued these gentle movements, gaining moans and cries of pleasure from Yugi.

Yugi felt that bubbling heat inside him again. He felt it coming and it did. He released all over Yami's chest.

Yami continued his movements until he came. He howled in pleasure as he did.

**End of lemon!**

Then, he and Aqua gently bit into Yugi's shoulders. He hissed, but quickly quieted.

They let their werewolf DNA flow into his blood stream.

After they released his shoulders, they crawled beside him and laid down. Yugi snuggled up to both of them.

Now he was truly happy that he was now mated to Yami and Aqua.


	5. A Blessing and a Tragedy

**A Blessing and a Tragedy**

Yugi awoke the next morning to sunlight in his eyes. He looked around but didn't see Yami and Aqua with him.

He sat upright, afraid that something had happened to him. He then looked down and saw a note on the floor.

He picked it up and read it out loud.

_Dearest Yugi:_

_We decided to let you sleep-in today. We know you're probably tired from last nights events._

_Aqua and I went out on a hunt this morning and brought back a human to eat._

_I know the thought might disgust you, but you need to learn how to hunt and you must learn to eat flesh._

_When you find this note, we will probably be back. Come down for breakfast…or lunch, whichever time you wake up._

_Love ya,_

_Yami and Aqua_

_P.S. Before I forget, we bought you a silk kimono that we were hoping you'd wear. Please wear it when you come down._

Yugi blushed at the thought of getting a silk kimono. He looked over to his side and there it was laid out nicely.

He got down onto the floor and stopped when he felt something soft underneath his foot.

He looked down and blushed as he saw a trail of rose petals that lead out of the room and probably to many other places.

He picked up the kimono and put it on. He looked in the mirror and saw the designs sewn on it.

It was a Japanese Dragon with fire coming out of its mouth, and on the back was the yin and yang symbol.

It was black all over so he understood why it cost so much.

Then he turned to the rose petals and followed them to the stairs where he saw a pair of sandals.

He slipped them on and followed the rest into the kitchen where he saw his lovers at the table waiting for him.

Yami was wearing a black kimono too, except his had a dragon on the back.

Aqua wore a black one too, but his had a chicken on the back and had flower designs on the front.

Yugi blushed seeing them looking so sexy. Aqua reached out his hand and took Yugi's into his.

Yami's hand was busy bringing him into his lap intentionally.

Yugi moaned as Yami and Aqua started kissing him on his neck and face.

"Good morning love." Yami said.

"Morning. You two didn't have to do this for me." Yugi stated.

"Yes we did," replied Aqua, "We wanted to show you that you mean the world to us. So we bought you a kimono. Do you like it?"

"Yeah I do. Thank you."

Solomon then walked in with heavy bags under his eyes.

Yugi looked at him with worry in his eyes.

"You ok grandpa?"

Solomon looked to them and smiled as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm fine Yugi. I just didn't get any sleep because you guys kept me up all night."

Yugi's face turned as red as a tomato. Yami and Aqua just chuckled. Yugi soon joined in with laughter.

He then noticed the two bite marks on his neck. Solomon saw that he was looking at his neck and explained to him what had happened.

"This morning Yami and Aqua came down and said that you had been turned. They said that I could be turned too, if I wanted to be.

I did so they bit me and now I'm a werewolf too."

Yugi smiled then got a sick look on his face. His breathing became rapid. Yami, Aqua, and Solomon saw this and all frowned.

Yami pat Yugi's back and tried to calm him down, nothing helped.

"Yugi, are you ok?"

Yugi didn't answer. He only jumped off of Yami's lap and ran for the bathroom. He leaned over the pot and emptied whatever was in his stomach.

He felt someone pull back his bangs and pet his back. When he was finished he flushed and got a towel and wiped his mouth.

"Yugi, are you okay?"

"I don't know Yami. Maybe it's the flu or something?"

Yami didn't respond but the thought still lingered on his mind.

'What if Yugi's pregnant?'

Yami put the thought aside and picked Yugi up and took him to the living room.

Solomon and Aqua were already there and immediately made a bed out of the couch.

Yami laid Yugi on it and covered him up.

"Yugi what happened?"

"I don't know grandpa. Maybe it's the flu?"

"Um….. Yugi I have a theory. It may be wrong but at least here it."

Everyone looked at Yami and waited for him to speak.

"Well Yugi I think you're pregnant."

Yugi's eyes widened twice their normal size. He had almost forgotten that he could get pregnant after mating with Yami and Aqua. He smiled.

"We need to be sure if that's what it is. Do you know anybody who can come since we're werewolves we can't see a human doctor."

"Yes. Her name is Keara. She's an old friend of ours. I'm sure she'll help us."

Yami got up and went to the phone and gave her a call. Aqua lay next to Yugi to keep him extra warm. Yugi smiled and almost fell asleep.

Solomon was sitting trying to keep calm. He was so excited at the thought of Yugi having children.

Yami came back into the room and said that Keara would be over in a few minutes.

"Yami… if I am pregnant, how long will it take for the pups to be born?"

"It will be at the most 9 weeks. Werewolves and other were-animals don't have to wait as long for the birth of their children like human females do.

Each week has the effect on the body as one month does."

Yugi nodded and there was a knock at the door. Solomon got up and answered it.

When he opened the door there stood a woman with long black hair, wings, and she was carrying a bag.

"You must be Keara. I'm Solomon, Yugi's grandfather. Please come in."

"Thank you. You already guessed my name. Now then, where are they?"

Solomon let her in and showed her to the living room. She smiled when she saw Yugi. But what do you expect?

From what Yami had told her over the phone, Yugi was the most beautiful person in the whole world.

"Hello Yugi. I'm Keara. Yami told me so much about you over the phone just now."

"Thank you."

Keara went around and shook Yami and Aqua's hands. She then told them to leave the room so she could get to the examination.

They moved into the kitchen leaving only those two alone. Keara lifted Yugi's legs and checked his reproductive organs.

Of which he never knew he had. Keara smiled and called for the three men to come back in.

Yami and Aqua immediately went to Yugi's side. Solomon sat down on the chair and they waited to hear what she had to say.

Keara looked around the group and smiled.

"Well I did find some interesting things."

Yami and Aqua got worried.

"What do you think it is Keara?"

"Well, I can't really do anything. But it's nothing that nine weeks won't cure."

They all looked at her with shock and dismay. Yugi was the only one to find his voice.

"W-W-What?"

"Congratulations Yugi. You're pregnant!" she said smiling.

Everything suddenly froze around them. Yami and Aqua jumped with joy while Solomon went to call all of their friends and tell them.

Yugi stayed silent until he started to cry tears of joy. His lovers hugged and snuggled him until he thought he could die. Everything was perfect.

Three weeks later

Yugi, Yami, Aqua, Solomon and all their friends were out eating. While they were away Pegasus and Dartz showed up at the house.

They burst the door open and went inside. Somehow they had found out that Yugi was pregnant. This wouldn't do.

Dartz and Pegasus split up to look and see if anyone was inside the house. Both found no one. They already had a plan in mind.

They would burn down the house and hide out only a few feet away. When the others pulled in, then they would attack.

They had brought oil from the warehouse they usually hide out at. Once they were sure that it was spread well, Pegasus switched to his human form and lit the house on fire.

After he had switched back, they went off to hide.

No more than 3 minutes later, here pulled up Yugi and the others. They all gasped in shock and dismay at what was happening.

They knew that this plan had Pegasus and Dartz written all over it. Yami and Aqua both switched to wolf form, along with Yugi and Solomon.

Everyone else also turned into their were-animal forms. Yami saw that Yugi had transformed. He went over to talk to him.

/"Yugi, I don't want you to fight. With you being pregnant Dartz and Pegasus will surely try to attack you."/

/"Yami, I love you. I just want to help you. I promise I'll be careful."/

That answer was good for Yami. Suddenly out of nowhere Pegasus and Dartz attacked. Everyone went forward to protect Yugi.

They knew that those two would go for Yugi first thing. Yugi's friends and Solomon stayed behind to be in front of Yugi.

Yami, Aqua, Seto, Ruby, Crimson, Toben, and Keara all went off to try and stop them. However, they fell into their trap.

They all fell down into a deep hole. Above them Pegasus and Dartz were smirking and laughing at them.

Pegasus and Dartz then turned their sight upon the hikari's and Solomon. They ran forward.

The others did what they thought was best and because they were scared and had to get away, they ran.

Yugi, of course, was in the middle because he couldn't run very fast with the baby and the others were protecting him on every side of him.

What he didn't know was that there was a little pot hole in the ground where he was heading. He then fell onto his back and couldn't roll back over.

The others turned back to help and tried to take on Dartz and Pegasus. Nothing helped them. Solomon was the first to go down.

They simply knocked him over and he twisted his paw.

Jou and Kaiser tried their luck. They lasted a little longer but were knocked unconscious. This happened with all of the others too.

Yami, Aqua, and the others finally crawled out of the hole. They gasped at what they saw. They then saw Pegasus and Dartz go after Yugi.

Yami and Aqua ran after them while the others tended to their hikari's but they were all waiting to see if they could help stop those two.

Yugi kept running but he didn't see the hole and tripped onto his back again. Pegasus and Dartz then did something that made everyone sick.

They began to bite Yugi on the legs and near his stomach where the pups were.

Seeing their lover in pain sent Yami and Aqua into a bloody rage. They ran forward and kicked those two off of Yugi.

Pegasus and Dartz tried to run away but Yami and Aqua were right on their tails.

They stopped running after them when they saw that they were going to the city. They ran back and wept at the sight of their lover.

Yugi's legs, fur, and face were covered with blood. He was whimpering and moaning in pain.

They ran forward and tried to comfort their lover but nothing helped. Keara came forward and told them that they needed to leave so that she could try to heal Yugi.

Seto knew of a covered area of the forest that was by a lake that would be safe for Yugi, Solomon, Yami and Aqua. He led them there.

No one had ever seen such a beautiful place. There was a little stream that flowed into the lake, the grounds and soil were rich and soft, and it was an easy access to the city.

Keara set up a tent so that she could work on Yugi. It was almost two hours later before she came back out.

"He's going to be fine. He's just tired from blood loss. The pups looked alright. We'll only know the full extent when they are born. You and Aqua can go and see him."

Yami and Aqua both went inside to see him. He looked so small in a big bed. He had to switch to his human form so that Keara could help him.

They hopped onto the bed and lay beside him on each side just like they had always done. Yami leaned down and nuzzled Yugi.

Aqua did the same. While doing so, tears leaked from their eyes. They were not able to protect their mate and it might cost the pups lives.

Yugi slowly awoke to nuzzles and wetness going down his face. He looked up and saw Yami and Aqua crying. He gently nuzzled them to show them love.

Yami and Aqua stopped their movements when they felt Yugi nuzzling them.

They kissed each other good night and lay down. All hoping that the pups were alright.

Elsewhere

Pegasus and Dartz were cleaning their wounds.

"Why did that happen?"

"Dartz, stop complaining. We did what we went there to do. And if Yugi is still able to have the pups. Then we will kill them when they are born!"

Dartz and Pegasus laughed out loud with an evil-like laugh. Their plan was working.

Yami and Aqua were now very depressed about what happened and Yugi was hurt as well. But not enough to kill him.

Now it was time to think of how they were going to get to Yugi and the pups, if they would live.


	6. Slow Recovery and Hormone Problems

**A Slow Recovery, a Plan, Hormone Problems, and an Apology**

The next morning Yugi, Yami, Aqua and the others were up and trying to think of a plan. Yugi was lying next to Yami while Keara looked him over.

Remember he still hasn't recovered from Pegasus and Dartz's attack. Once Keara said that his injuries were fine they started the meeting.

Yami was the first to speak about last nights events with Pegasus and Dartz .

"It was my mistake. I thought that Yugi would be safe at our former house, but no this incident proves that none of us are safe anywhere."

Everyone was listening so that they would hear what they had to do next. Yami continued with the meeting.

"Now hikari's, regarding where you are at all times, being at a very young age of were- animals it's a little hard to do what you are told.  
>So I'll make it a little easy for you. I forbid you from leaving the safety of the forest. Do I make myself clear?"<p>

Jou was the only one to ask something… as always.

"When exactly can we leave the forest? I mean, what if those two idiots come back and get into the forest?"

"I didn't mean that you can never leave, I mean just when you're by yourself. When we are with you, you can leave the forest, but only when you're with us, or some other natural disaster that can occur. Understood?"

All of the hikari's and yami's nodded. Yami then turned to Solomon.

"Now then, Solomon, you are the oldest of all of us. I know this sounds mean but I'm trying to put this nicely. You might slow us up if you go on a hunt with us, so your duty is to stay behind and help protect Yugi.

He is carrying the pups of an endangered species. At first only Aqua, Pegasus, Dartz and myself were the only werewolves left in the world.

When you and Yugi were turned, it got only a tiny bit bigger. Since Yugi is able to get pregnant, those two will not stop until they have had their way with him and get children of their own.

Then most likely they'd keep him until they had many pups and then they'd kill him. So I'm counting on all of you to watch after him. Understand?"

Everyone nodded. Then Yugi's tiny voice spoke up to Yami.

"Yami, what can I do to help everyone?"

Yami looked to him. He didn't want to be harsh, but the fact was that Yugi was useless in working and hunting while he was pregnant.

He also didn't want to tell him about his own hormones telling him to attack him. He sighed and finally answered him.

"You Yugi can do nothing but rest. With the children inside you, right now you can't do much.

But don't worry, you can help Keara with looking for herbs and making remedies incase someone gets hurt. Ok?"

Yugi nodded. Yami turned to everyone else and continued.

"Since we are in a slightly open area, we will have to take turns on night watch.

Someone will stay up for about two hours and then wake the next one, so on and so forth. I will be the first to watch tonight."

Everyone nodded.

"Now about the issue of where we are going to live permanently, I believe that this is a good place to live. There are many wild animals out here so we don't have to worry about going into the city for humans. Bakura, Marik, Toben, Seto, Crimson, Ruby, Aqua, and myself can start to build a house while we are here. Is everyone in agreement?"

Everyone agreed. Everyone started to file out to get ready for a hunt when Yugi stopped because he heard a deep growling.

He turned and saw Yami with a snarl on his face baring his sharp teeth at him.

Yugi's ears immediately went down and his body went to the ground and he started whimpering, showing Yami that he was submitting.

Even though he never learned about behaviors while being a werewolf he learned on TV.

That growling meant that the alpha male was angered by something, it was best to just submit to not make him any angrier.

Aqua came up and got between them. He too was growling, but at Yami. By now everyone saw what was going on.

They all started to walk over slowly. Solomon reached Yugi and motioned him to come back to him and the others.

Aqua and Yami seemed to be having a conversation in a language that only the yami's understood. The expression on their faces didn't look to good.

Yami slowly backed off and walked away. Yugi went over to Aqua shaking slightly after what had happened. Yugi's heart was pounding so fast he could barely breathe.

Aqua leaned down and nuzzled him, trying to give him some comfort.

Everyone else decided not to question about what happened and started off again.

Yami went down along the lake and a little into the forest an angry look on his face. Inside he was smacking himself for what he had done.

He never suspected that the scent would drive him to hurt Yugi of all people.

'I can't believe this. One minute I'm fine and the next Yugi's down on the ground whimpering and submitting.'

He knew that Pegasus and Dartz's scents were still on him, but he never thought he would go so crazy that he wanted to attack Yugi.

He silently vowed to try and not hurt Yugi. If he had to he'd leave for a few days, or he'd spray his own scent on Yugi.

This would make sure that everyone knew he was his and his alone.

Yugi walked with Aqua to the lake. They sat on the banks looking out to the water. Yugi put his paws into the water.

He looked up at Aqua with only one question. Aqua beat him to the punch.

"Yugi, I know you are frightened, but you don't need to worry. I am always here for you."

"But Aqua, why did Yami do that? He seemed like a totally different person."

Aqua looked at him with sad eyes. He hit the bulls eye.

"Well, in a way he was. You see, it happens sometimes when an alpha male's mate is touched by another wolf. Their hormones are telling them that their mate cheated.

That creates anger within the male. Then when he sees his mate he is intended to attack him. So I tell you this, I am going to stay by your side until the babies are born.

During that time, Yami can cool down a bit. Yugi, he loves you. It's just his hormones. If we must, we will chain him to the tree over there."

Yugi nodded with tears in his eyes. He didn't want Yami to be chained around a tree, but if it needed to be done, then it had to be done.

Yami came back that evening. The other yami's had gone hunting and brought back two deer. Yami saw Yugi with Aqua and his hormones went off again.

He started growling and got everyone's attention quickly from their duties.

Everybody quickly moved aside and let him through. He moved to a deer where Yugi was, he growled even deeper.

Yugi went off with his tail between his legs behind Aqua for safety.

Aqua just stood there looking fiercely at Yami. He wouldn't let Yami treat Yugi like that. Aqua moved over and shoved Yami away from the others.

Yami got back up startled that Aqua, his brother, would do that. They began to talk again in another language.

Yugi and everyone else moved away from the growling males.

Yami backed off and took the deer away from the pack to another part of their camp site.

Yugi was saddened by this. His ears went down and he began to whimper. Aqua moved over to him and rubbed against him.

He calmed down a little and finished eating. After the deer was gone, everyone laid down for the night.

Yugi and Aqua went inside the tent Keara had set up when Yugi was hurt. Yami began the night watch.

A few hours later, Yugi went outside to go to the bathroom. He stopped when he saw Yami staring at him.

He began to approach slowly. When he stopped he began to talk to him. Yami just stared at him.

"Yami…. I know it was hard for you today. Having your hormones go out of control, but surely this incident isn't worth all this misery.

Please love, not on such a beautiful night such as tonight."

Yami stood and growled. Then he spoke in a deep voice that wasn't Yami's voice at all. Yugi's heart began to race.

"You were touched by someone else. I know you went willingly you two faced traitorous RAT!"

Yami then launched and began to fight Yugi. Yugi yelped when Yami bit his foot. Aqua and the others awoke when they heard the yelp.

They all stood in horror as they saw Yami and Yugi fighting.

Aqua came running out of the tent.

"YAMI LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

He tried to break them up, only to be bitten too. He looked and saw that he was bleeding. Yami backed up whining.

The yami's dragged Yami, with a big struggle, to a large tree where Keara used her magic to bind Yami to it.

When he stopped struggling, he saw that he had a leather collar with a short chain on it.

He looked around he saw that everyone was looking at him sadly.

Then he saw Yugi, Yami's eyes were immediately open to what he had just done.

He folded back his ears and laid down. Everyone, except Keara, went back to bed. Aqua went in with Yugi to try and comfort him.

Keara was about to go to her post when she heard Yami whimper. She turned and saw that he was trying to get to her so that he could be at her side, but the chain kept him back.

She walked back and sat with him right through the night.

The next morning, Yami awoke to find that Keara had gone to sleep at the campsite. He still felt bad about what happened, but he was also angry for the others chaining him as if he were a common dog.

He looked up when Ryou, Malik, and Jou came up to give him some food the others brought back. He started to growl again, as if demanding them to release him.

They just put the food near him and went on their way.

They all broke in a run when he tried to bite them. They screamed so loudly everyone else came to comfort them and to watch Yami and hope he wouldn't break his neck pulling on the collar.

He finally settled down and stopped, but it wasn't enough for the others to make them unchained him.

Keara summoned a spell that brought forth a muzzle. It slipped onto Yami's snout.

It still had a hole so that he could eat but he wouldn't be able to bark or bite anyone.

She also gave him a drug that would put him to sleep for a while.

Yugi couldn't stand the sight of Yami. He looked so helpless, but he couldn't do anything to help him.

Aqua came into the tent and saw that Yugi was crying. He went to his side to comfort him.

They nuzzled each other for awhile until Yugi got tired and fell asleep. Aqua gently tucked him in and went outside. He just hoped that Yami would be better soon.

It was three days later and the muzzle was removed from Yami. He had also woken up from the drugs effect.

He looked sadly at his pack. Here he was chained up because of his hormones and his pack was afraid of him.

Yami's head shot up when he saw Yugi coming. He stood in regal form as if he was wanting to talk to him.

Yugi slowed down and put his ears back showing that he would submit if he needed to.

Yami let out a whine as if asking him to come closer. Yugi moved right next to Yami and nuzzled him, hoping that he wouldn't be sad.

The others saw Yugi was near Yami and came near to help him if needed.

Yami and Yugi nuzzled each other each giving off little whines or whimpers. Yami decided to speak to him.

"Yugi, I'm so sorry. I am so ashamed because I hurt you. And it's all because of these damn hormones. Please forgive me."

"Yami, I can never be mad at you. I love you too much. Of course I forgive you. Aqua do you think we can take off his collar now?"

Aqua nodded and Yugi slipped it off. Yami was glad to have it off but he was even happier to be near Yugi again.

The two spent the entire day together. Yami giving Yugi kisses on his face and stomach, and Yugi loving every minute since they were reunited.


	7. It's Time!

**It's Time!**

It was now week 9 of Yugi's pregnancy. Yami and the others were trying to hurry and finish the house before it was time.

But they knew they wouldn't finish it in time. They only had the basement and framing done to finish.

Since Yugi couldn't do much, he was bringing water to the others due to it being the least straining work he could do..

Yami was taking a break when Yugi came up. He gladly took some water soothing his tired, hot lungs from the work.

While he drank Yugi sat down on the rock he was on. He saw that he was panting very hard even though it wasn't a hard job.

His eyes held only concern and love for the boy. He knew that it was hard for him because he was carrying many babies.

Yami got up and helped Yugi onto his feet. His stomach was bigger than he expected.

He knew that it would be big, but he didn't realize it was going to be this big.

"Yugi, let's get you to the tent to rest. It's going to be time to give birth soon."

"Ok. I do feel a little tired. Thanks Yami."

Yami escorted Yugi to the tent. When they were inside they saw Aqua sitting on the bed reading.

He looked up when they came in. He immediately moved so that he could lay down.

"Is he going into labor?"

"No. He's just very tired. It's beginning to get harder for him to move."

"Don't look so concerned loves. I-I'm fine as long as I can walk."

They both were still worried. They put it behind them and they laid down with Yugi.

Bakura, Marik, Aqua, Keara, and Seto went out to get the meal for that night.

They came back with two deer and 3 rabbits to feed the pack until they had to hunt again.

Solomon, Toben, Crimson, and Ruby stayed behind with Yami to protect Ryou, Malik, Kaiser, Jou, Topaz, Diamond, and of course Yugi.

That evening Yugi had to eat in the tent because he couldn't move very well. Since they brought back more food, Yugi, Yami, and Aqua each had a rabbit.

Yami had to feed him since he couldn't move very well. After a filling meal, they laid down to rest. Everyone else sat around a campfire telling ghost stories.

It was much later, around midnight, that Yugi awoke because of pain. His face scrunched as another contraction ripped through his body.

He quickly shook Yami and Aqua awake. It took a few seconds but they were fully awake.

"What's' wrong love?" Yami asked.

"The…pups… I think… they're coming." Yugi said between pants.

Yami and Aqua immediately shot out of bed.

"Ok, we'll go and get Keara you need to rest." Aqua said.

Yugi nodded as he lay back panting. Yami and Aqua ran out of the tent and headed towards the campfire.

Solomon was telling ghost stories to everyone. The hikari's were very scared. So scared they clang to their yami's.

This made the yami's very happy. Yami and Aqua jumped out of the bushes scaring the crap out of everyone.

They all screamed at the surprise but it quickly turned into growls. The yami's had to hold back their hikari's. Yami and Aqua turned to Keara.

"It's time Keara."

Her eyes widened as she nodded.

"Diamond, I'm going to need your help."

Diamond nodded and they both ran back to the tent. Everyone started back to the tent slowly all hoping nothing would happen.

Solomon ran to the front of the group hoping that Keara and Diamond would let him in.

"Keara, can I come in?"

"Yes but tell Yami and Aqua that they have to stay out there."

After telling them what Keara said, he went inside. He stood frozen for a few seconds. He saw Yugi, his only grandson, shivering in pain.

Keara was down near his bottom getting everything ready. Diamond was dabbing a cool, wet rag on his forehead.

"What can I do Keara?"

"You can come and try to keep him calm."

He nodded and went around to the other side of the bed. He hopped up and started to lick Yugi's face.

Yugi turned as he felt little kisses. He expected Yami or Aqua, but smiled when he saw his grandfather.

"T-This …is it… grandpa. I-I'm going into la…bor."

"Yes. Now you stop talking and rest. You need all of your energy for pushing."

Yugi nodded and laid back. He felt another jolt go through his body and howled in pain.

Solomon was doing all they could to comfort and calm him.

**Outside**

Outside Yami and Aqua were both pacing. They stopped when they heard Yugi howl.

They tried to run inside, but the other yami's kept them back for the pups safety.

They finally calmed down when they heard Keara deliver good news.

"Everything's alright."

**Inside the tent**

"Alright Yugi, you're ready. When I say 'now' I want you to push for 10 seconds and then stop and breathe."

Yugi nodded as he relaxed his whole body.

"Alright now, push."

Yugi leaned forward with all of his might. Solomon was counting the seconds.

"8…9…10"

Yugi laid back and relaxed. As another pain went through him he pushed again. Solomon counted off the seconds.

This push brought a beautiful baby boy into the world. Keara handed the baby to Diamond and she cleaned him off.

Yugi looked and saw his baby. He smiled. He brought a baby into the world by himself.

Another pain came and of course he pushed and Solomon counted. This time a baby girl came out.

This continued for a few minutes and poor Yugi was so tired. The last baby was finally ready to be born, but Yugi was almost asleep.

Diamond took a cup of water and poured it on his face and he awoke with a jolt. What confused everyone was that the baby also came out.

They looked at it and found that it was the runt of the liter, but still a miracle of birth in a huge litter.

Yugi didn't care because the baby was his. He looked to all of his babies. The order they were born were: boy, girl, boy, boy ,girl, girl, girl, boy, boy, and lastly girl.

Now Diamond and Keara were putting them together to decide who the father was to each pup by color.

It was no mystery. The pups with a reddish tint were Aqua's and the ones with a blackish tint were Yami's. The runt belonged to Yami.

Yugi looked to Solomon. He was doing his little anime style dance while chanting.

"Babies! My first great-grandchildren! Beautiful baby boys and girls!"

Yugi giggled while shaking his head. His grandpa could be so silly at times. He looked down and saw 10 big sacks.

"Keara, what are these?"

Everyone stopped to see what it was. Keara came over and looked.

"Well, they're breasts Yugi. Now you'll be able to give your babies' breast milk."

Yugi nodded. Diamond came over and started to clean him off while Keara stayed with the babies.

When he was clean Keara brought the babies over to their mother/father to snuggle against.

Yugi looked down lovingly at his children. He still couldn't believe it. He actually brought these beautiful babies into the world.

Yugi rolled over to feed his babies and rest enjoying the feeling of them feeding for the first time.

Once they were feeding Keara and Diamond went outside. They saw Yami and Aqua sitting and fidgeting to see. They smiled to them.

"Well, we are happy to say everything went fine."

A big sigh came over the campsite but that still didn't calm Yami and Aqua.

"Yugi has given birth to 10 babies. 5 girls and 5 boys."

Everyone sat there silent. Yami and Aqua were the only ones to move. They shakily got up and went to the tent with Keara and Diamond.

When they reached it, they went inside only to stop and stare. They couldn't believe their eyes. Yugi was breast feeding their babies'.

Yugi looked up to them and smiled.

"Hey."

They didn't say anything for a while. They just walked up and looked at the babies.

Everyone in the tent looked to Yugi and the pups with nothing, but love in their eyes.

"Yami, your children were the last five born. Aqua yours were the first five."

They just nodded. Then Yami saw the runt of the litter.

"Why is this pup so small?"

"That pup is the runt."

Yugi didn't like his baby being called runt.

"She's just small. She's not a runt." Yugi said.

Everyone got a good laugh out of that one. Everyone else started peeking in hoping to see them.

Keara didn't like this one bit so she tried to keep everyone except Yami and Aqua inside the tent.

"Shoo, shoo. He needs his rest."

"It's alright Keara. You all can come closer."

Everyone then piled into the room.

"Well we still need to pick out names." Yami said.

"Well I was kinda hoping that I could name some of them." Yugi stated.

Yami and Aqua nodded. Yugi first looked at the first born.

"I think our first born should be named Atem." Everyone liked that name.

"Our second born should be Kagome."

Yami and Aqua nodded again. Aqua looked at his pups and saw one hopping around.

"I think the bouncy one should be named Hopper." Yugi giggled at the name but nodded anyway.

Aqua looked again at the pups and saw one shaking.

"Why do you think she's shaking Yugi?"

"Maybe she's shaking because she's filled with joy."

"Then her name shall be Joy."

He looked again. This time he saw a boy moving quickly away from Yugi. He grabbed him before he could fall off.

"I think this ones name should be Speedy." Yugi nodded. Now all of Aqua's children had names.

Yami was looking trying to decide names. He put his eyes on the runt of the litter.

He had to admit that he was a little disappointed, but he still would love her equally to her brothers and sisters.

"I think our little one here should be named Autumn Sky."

"Why that name Yami?" Seto asked.

"Because she has a mix of mine and Aqua's fur color. She looks a little like an autumn leaf."

Everyone nodded. Yugi was still in thought of the other children.

"I think this one…" he pointed to a girl that had a graceful appearance. "Should be named Grace."

Yami looked down at one of the boys and saw him thumping his foot on the bed.

"No doubt about it. This one should be named Thumper."

Yugi looked down at the last girl and thought of the perfect name.

"I think this little girl should be named Mystie."

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"Because she has a mystie color to her eyes."

Everyone thought that it was a good name. There was only one child left to name.

Yami and Yugi looked down to see the last puppy peeing on the bed.

They both looked at each other and said the name at the same time.

"Wizzer."

The pup looked up and tilted his head. Then went back to eating. =

After a few minutes everyone left to go to sleep from all the excitement.

Yugi, Yami, and Aqua stayed up and watched their little pups.

"Yugi we are so proud of you. You did a great job." Yami said kissing his cheek.

Yugi nodded and lulled the pups to sleep. Once they were he laid back and fell asleep. Yami went outside to find Keara awake.

"Keara what are you doing up?"

"I'm taking post of course."

"But I'm the one that does it first."

"Look, Yugi just had 10 pups. Go back in there and be with your family. I don't mind taking the duty for a while."

Yami smiled and nodded.

"Thanks."

Keara just nodded and went back onto the lookout. For some reason something felt wrong to her and she couldn't put her finger on it.

Elsewhere

Pegasus and Dartz were coming through the trees and came to a lake. The same lake where everyone was. They didn't see the campsite.

Pegasus was holding a sack. The sack was moving as if something was inside it alive.

"Do we really need to do this?"

"Yes. These little mongrels are completely useless. They are only half werewolves because we had that whore sleep with us."

Pegasus then threw the bag into the water. The splash made Keara look up. She saw Pegasus and Dartz.

She quickly got down and ran into the tent. She shook Yami and Aqua awake.

"What is it Keara?"

"It's Pegasus and Dartz they're here."

They both shot out of bed. The sudden movement woke up Yugi.

"What's going on?"

"Pegasus and Dartz are here."

Yugi started to shake in fear.

"They can't see the campsite. They threw something into the lake and were going to go and see what it is."

He nodded and laid back down trying to get back to sleep. The three left out of the tent and woke the other yami's up.

They all followed and looked around the lake. No one was there and Pegasus's and Dartz's scent was gone.

Keara saw something floating in the water. Bakura reached over and picked it up. When he brought it back up they saw that it was moving.

Keara took it and everyone was ready to pounce if it was something dangerous.

She opened it and pulled out a tiny pup. Everyone knew they were crooked but not that crooked.

She reached back in and pulled out 4 more pups. All of them were small and shaking.

"They look like they were just born tonight. They're cold and need a lot of mother's milk."

Yami sniffed them and growled.

"These are Pegasus's and Dartz's pups."

"That doesn't matter right now Yami. These pups need milk or they will die."

Yami was a bit reluctant but agreed to have them in the camp.

They were taken back and inside the tent. Everyone found that Yugi was awake, along with the other hikari's by his side.

When he saw the pups, Yugi went and laid down with his nipples up. Everyone put them at a nipple so they could drink.

"We found these pups in a sack in the lake. They're Pegasus's and Dartz's children. Apparently they wanted to get rid of them because they are half were animals."

Yugi nodded and looked down feeling sorry for the pups. He gently licked them to try and keep them warm.

Yami didn't like the idea but they needed a mother's milk.

Everyone went to sleep again and all was at peace. Keara was the only one up. She still thought something was wrong.

The pups just appear out of the lake. She was thinking it was a trap but how could it when they still had their eyes closed.

Her head was hurting so she decided to stop thinking.

The rest of the night was peaceful.


	8. Decisions and Planning

Decisions and Planning

The next morning Yami, Yugi, Aqua, and everyone else were gathered for a meeting. Each of the pups which included the additional five, were sleeping against Yugi.

Yami was sitting on the slanted rock again while he was speaking about the latest additions they found last night.

"Everyone now knows that we had a few visitors last night. And luckily they didn't see our campsite. Now onto our big problem, Pegasus and Dartz threw the five pups into the lake. We already have 10 pups in our pack since Yugi gave birth. We are here to discuss what should be done about the additional pups."

Each person took their turn in telling everyone what they felt. Bakura started the conversation first to get things going.

"I feel that, even if they are pups, they aren't from anyone of us. When they grow up they might be as worse as Pegasus and Dartz put together.  
>Now this is just my opinion, I think we should leave them."<p>

Yugi jumped up and started screaming at Bakura for his cruel suggestion.

"NO! WE ARE NOT LEAVEING THESE POOR PUPS SOMEWEHRE WHERE THEY CAN DIE! I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

Everybody was shaking when he finished for Yugi never acted this way ever. It made everyone think of that quote about a woman, but in this case it was a man. 'Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorn.' Keara went over to Yugi to get him to calm down. When he was she started to speak.

"I think we should keep them. They are just babies they didn't ask to be born to Pegasus and Dartz through a whore. Besides they're half werewolves.  
>They'll carry the essence of both werewolf and human. They may be a little weaker than the Yugi's other full-blooded pups, but they're still babies.<br>They also need a mother and Yugi is able to give mothers milk, so they can grow up healthy."

Everyone nodded. Ryou spoke up next.

"I think the pups are cute, but won't they slow us down a little? I mean I have nothing against keeping them, but won't they need to be taught how to hunt longer than the full-blooded pups?"

Keara answered the questions.

"They won't slow us down. They will only need a few lessons more than the others, but they will learn at the same pace."

Ryou nodded and sat down.

Jou was next to speak.

"I think that they will add onto our fighting force when they grow up. I think they should stay. That's my story and I'm stickin' to it."

Everyone nodded. Toben was next to speak.

"I kinda agree with Bakura. I mean who knows. Like he said they might be just as bad as Pegasus and Dartz when they grow up."

Yugi looked like he could kill something right about now. He was growling and showing his teeth at Toben as a threat.  
>Toben sat down and ignored Yugi. Yami and Keara calmed Yugi down. Topaz spoke next.<p>

"My yami is right, but I don't fully agree. They maybe Pegasus's and Dartz's but they are only pups. And if we train them they won't be like them."

Everyone started murmuring in agreement. He sat down and Kaiser stood to speak.

"I fully believe that we should keep them. They are just babies and as Keara pointed out, they didn't ask to be born to Pegasus and Dartz.  
>We can help them, but we need to give them a chance first i mean everyone deserves a chance."<p>

Yugi smiled at Kaiser. He and Jou really understood how he felt. Seto was next to speak.

"Either way, we all will still be in danger. If we keep the pups then they might slow us down.  
>If we abandon them, then guilt will set on our minds and we won't be able to get rid of it."<p>

Yugi's eyes told everyone that he didn't want to abandon them. Malik spoke next.

"I really don't know what it's like to be a parent, but I feel that Yugi should keep them rather than abandon them.  
>He's just starting to learn about being a parent and with Yami and Aqua as mates, they can teach the pups to be like them instead of the other two."<p>

Yugi mouthed 'Thank You' to Malik. He nodded and sat down. Marik spoke next.

"I love my hikari very deeply, but I disagree with him. As Bakura pointed out, they probably will become like Pegasus and Dartz.  
>Plus, when they are old enough they'll notice that they don't look like Yami or Aqua. They'll probably think we kidnapped them or something and attack us.<br>I'm sorry Yugi, but I think we should leave them so we don't jeopardize our lives for them for nothing."

Yugi was shedding tears by this point unabe to even think about leaving these pups to fend for themselves. Yami got down off the rock and nuzzled him.

He eventually calmed down and leaned against Yami for a few minutes. When he calmed down completely, Yami went back to sit on the stone.

Marik sat down and Crimson stood to talk.

"I agree with Marik. I'm afraid that if we keep them everyone else will be in danger. I mean what if Pegasus and Dartz set this up as a trap.  
>They would make sure we found them then when they are grown, they tell them that they are their real fathers and that they were kidnapped.<br>They'll attack us. I say we leave the pups for our own protection."

By now everyone was shouting. Yami was able to stop them.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone stopped to look at him.

"Now we are here to discuss what to do. So whoever is going to speak next please stand and do so."

Diamond stood.

"As a woman and Yugi's mid-wife, I believe that the pups will do great with Yugi as a parent. They'll be raised right with Yami and Aqua as fathers and Yugi as a mother.  
>Plus, we all can teach them things we know so they'll be a good addition to our pack."<p>

She sat down and Solomon spoke up.

"I admit that I hadn't guessed that Yugi was going to give birth to 10 pups. I think five more won't do any harm. They are my great-grandchildren.  
>I would be happy to have 15. They would increase our pack number and our female capacity. We need to balance out the females and males.<br>Since they are from different wolves, can they mate with the pups from Yugi?"

Keara answer was hesitant.

"I suppose they could do that, but it would also be dangerous. If another male pup ran into the mate of another, then the other would probably attack both the female and the one who touched the female. Other than that they can mate together."

Yami spoke next.

"I have no problem one way or the other. I will leave the decision to everyone else."

Aqua spoke next.

"I think they should stay. I really do believe they can change."

Everyone looked to Yugi and waited for him to stand and speak. He stood and went into the middle.

"You all that said they should be abandoned are cowards. You would rather sacrifice the lives of babies instead of your own is vile and an evil thing to do.  
>We may be immortal, but we can die and you all are afraid of that. I am scared too, but I would rather die than sacrifice the lives of babies to save my own.<br>These babies have formed a bond with me. When they drank my milk, they were no different than my children. I refuse to abandon them.  
>None of you know what it's like to have children. To be able to give them milk. To have them cuddle next to you in the middle of the night.<br>It is a wonderful feeling. If you are talking about abandoning them then why not abandon the other babies? If they are chosen to leave, then I will leave too.  
>I won't leave them in the wilderness to die from the cold or animals. It's your decision."<p>

He walked back to the pups and laid down beside them. Everyone was quiet for five minutes before Yami spoke up.

"All in favor of keeping the pups please stand."

To Yugi's amazement, all of them stood. He smiled as tears ran down his face.

"Thank you. All of you."

Everyone smiled. They went to stand next to the pups and nuzzled them, licked them, and cuddled with them. Everyone slept well that night.

Two days later

Yami, Aqua, Crimson, Toben, Marik, Bakura, and Seto were all working on the house. They had finally finished the whole house except the roof.

Ryou stayed at the campsite with them so they could have water and to watch the pups.

Yugi, Solomon, and the others went into the city to buy what they would need. Yugi and Solomon were currently in a baby supply store.

They bought bottles, diapers for the half-wolf pups, and baby lotion and shampoo. They were about to leave when they remembered the formula.

After that they left to meet with everyone to plan their next step of action quickly.

Jou and Kaiser were picking out furniture with Solomon. Diamond and Malik were picking out cookware. Topaz, Yugi, and Keara were picking up food.

Once everything was bought, they headed back to the woods. The furniture was transported to the campsite by Jou's pickup truck that he got from his dad.

Once there, they saw that they were almost done with the roof. They took everything into the kitchen of the house while the furniture was being unloaded by the other yami's.

In about an hour they got everything sorted. On the hunt they brought home three deer. The pups were still too young to eat meat so they had milk for dinner.

Later that night, everyone, except Yami, were asleep. Around 2 in the morning, Yami came in and awoke Aqua to take his shift.

Once Aqua left, Yami looked to Yugi and the pups.

The pups had a large crib that he built so that they could sleep by themselves. He went over and knelt down beside them.

He reached in and stroked each of the pups on the head before he started humming.

He didn't realize that Yugi was awake. He smiled at Yami. He was such a good father. He leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Yami's face was pink with blush from embarrassment.

"Good night Yami. I love you."

"Good night. I love you too. Pleasant dreams."

With that Yugi rolled back over and fell asleep.


	9. More Babies?

More Babies?

It's been two weeks since Yugi gave birth to Yami and Aqua's pups. The house was finally completed and everyone loved their new home.

The yami's are currently hunting, while the hikari's are in the kitchen talking. They were in their human forms.

"So Yugi, what was it like giving birth?" Ryou asked.

"Very painful, but it was a joyful hurt. I knew I was bringing a new life to this world and that made it easier to go through." Yugi replied.

"Well really you brought 10 new lives into this world." Diamond said smiling.

"And what about the new pups? What are their names?" Topaz asked.

"Well, two were boys and three were girls. So we named the boys; Heba and Wyatt, and we named the girls; Ariel, Mary, and Beauty."

"Man Yug, I don't think I could ever do that, though I want to with Seto." Joey said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Yeah. I mean I'd love to have kids but I don't think I could go through the pain." Malik said.

Yugi just giggled. He thought it was funny that his friends kept asking him what it was like. Every time they asked he gave the same answer.

He looked over at Ryou and saw that he had a distant look on his face. He tapped Kaiser on the shoulder and pointed to Ryou.

Kaiser got a confused look on his face as well hoping nothing was wrong.

"Ryou, you okay man?" he asked.

Ryou snapped out of his 'trance'. He looked to them and smiled.

"I'm fine guys really. I just don't feel well that's all."

"Do you need me to check you?" Keara asked walking into the kitchen.

"No, no. You don't have to Keara. I'm sure it's the stomach flu or something."

Keara looked unsure but she didn't press the matter. She sat at the table and began a new conversation until the yami's came home.

Later that night, Yugi was climbing the stairs to his, Yami's and Aqua's room. The pups had just woken up and they wanted to be fed.

Yami and Aqua came up behind him and saw Yugi getting undressed in his human form. They looked at each other and smirked.

Oh how they were going to love this little bit of fun.

When Yugi's robe fell to the floor leaving him naked and about to change into his wolf form, he heard cat calls and whistles from behind him.

He rolled his eyes and turned around and saw them with a camera taking pictures of him while eating popcorn. He smirked and decided to have his own fun.

He moved his hands all over himself trying to get them aroused. When they were finally ready, he called them over and sat on the bed.

They leaped at him and thought they'd get to make love… not tonight boys. Yugi moved and turned into his wolf form before they could land on him. They hit the bed with'oof'.

They turned and saw him walking behind them. He sat on the floor and watched them. Then he raised a paw and smacked them on the butt… hard!

They, however, were asking him to do it again. He walked around and got on the bed. Then turned to them and said…

"Move please I have to feed the kids."

Both of them got looks on their faces like they had just been suckered. But they both shook it off and moved while Yugi laid down ready to feed the pups. Yami and Aqua brought all 15 over to him and put each of them at a nipple.

They smiled. They thought about how blessed they were to have these pups. After the feeding they all turned in for the night. All slept peacefully, except Ryou.

Ryou was leaning over the toilet emptying his stomach for the 5th time today. Bakura heard him in the bathroom and got up to see him. He sighed when he saw him getting sick again. He moved behind him and took his bangs away from his face and rubbed his back.

When he, Ryou, was finally finished, he took a towel and wiped off his face. He leaned back against Bakura who held him and rubbed him.

"Ryou, tomorrow I want you to go and see Keara about this. Understand?"

Having no room to argue, Ryou agreed. Bakura carried him back to bed and tried to get back to sleep. One hour later Ryou was sick again. Bakura groaned. This was going to be a long night.

Morning came and everyone was up and about… except Bakura. He slept in. Ryou was doing like he promised Bakura and went to see Keara. He walked to her room and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" came an answer through the door.

He waited and 2 seconds later Keara came out dressed.

"Ryou what is it is something wrong?"

Ryou was about to answer when he saw Yugi come down the hall.

"There you are Ryou. Bakura is still asleep and I was wondering if you knew why."

"I kept him up last night. I was throwing up."

He turned back to Keara.

"I was wondering if you'd check me.

Keara nodded and opened the door for both of them to come in.

"Ryou sit on the bed."

He did and saw Yugi help Keara. She asked him, Ryou, to take off his clothes and lay down. He did and he felt her spread his legs apart. He grew nervous. He looked to Yugi who gave him a smile and held his hand.

"Okay Ryou I'm going to tell you to breathe in and I want you to relax, got it?" Keara said at the foot of the bed.

He nodded and he felt something between his legs.

"Alright breathe in Ryou and relax."

He did so and felt a little machine go inside of him. He was surprised that it only took a few seconds to finish the check up. He got his clothes back on and waited for Keara. He looked at Yugi and reached out to him. Yugi took his hand and waited. Keara came back with a smile on her face.

"Well Ryou it seems you've contracted something that will be fixed in nine weeks."

Ryou was shocked.

"W-What?"

Yugi got the biggest smile on his face anyone had ever seen. He hugged Ryou in congratulations. Ryou began to smile and ran out to find Bakura. He saw Bakura working with the other yami's outside. He ran to him.

"BAKURA!"

Bakura and the others looked up to see Ryou running towards them. Bakura met him half way. Ryou jumped in his arms and kissed him furiously. When he pulled away for air, he whispered something in his ear. Bakura gave a holler of joy and spun Ryou around. The others were confused. Bakura tuned toward them and shouted…

"We need to celebrate. Ryou and I are having pups!"

All the yami's shouted with joy. The other hikari's and grandpa came out running to see what was happening. When they heard, they too jumped for joy. They had a celebration like Yugi, Yami and Aqua had.

Later that night Ryou and Bakura were in their room kissing and relaxing.

"You don't know how happy you've made me Ryou. Now you're with pups and you and I can have a larger family."

Ryou just smiled and snuggled into him until he fell asleep. Bakura followed shortly after.

Elsewhere

Pegasus and Dartz were wandering the forest looking for a meal. When they spotted a house, the very house where Yugi and the others were. They smirked smelling the scent of the pups. And a new scent that someone was pregnant. They left the forest and discussed their next move.

"Well, it seems Yugi has given birth and another is pregnant." Pegasus said.

"We shall take Yugi and this other one. And kill those worthless pups." Dartz cackled.

Laughing like lunatics, they left for where they stayed in hiding.


	10. First Attempt!

**First Attempt!**

**Sorry about not updating, but the writer's block kept hitting me, but now I can go on.**

**I just hope that I don't get writer's block again because it sucks big time seriously!**

**Trust me it causes major headaches and stress, but I beaten it back for now.  
><strong>

**Anyway here is the next chapter and thank you for being patient with me :).**

That night everyone in the house was sleeping peacefully with wonderful dreams except for Yugi.

He whimpered silently as his nightmare seemed too real.

_'Nightmare Sequence Starts Now!'_

_Yugi was walking with his pups in the forest._

_Yami and Aqua were right behind making sure nothing tried to ruin their day._

_The sun was shineing and it was peaceful until purple fog surrounded Yugi and his pups. _

_e called for his mates, but met only with silence._

_Once it cleared he gasped as all the pups were lying on the ground still._

_He nudged them, but found they were dead._

_He turned to see Yami and Aqua talking to a dark brown female wolf._

_He growled and went toward them only to pass through them. _

_He yelled, but they didn't notice._

_Yami:" I can't believe Yugi and the pups are gone."_

_Aqua:" We appreciate you helping us through such a difficult time, I'm sorry what is your name?"_

_" Tea my name is Tea and we should go now."_

_Yugi cried as he watched his mates leave with this wolf!_

_'Don't worry little one you have us now."_

_Yugi bristled as he saw Pegasus and Dartz stalk toward him._

_He went to run only to find he was chained to ground._

_He struggled vainly and pulled at the restraints, but no avail._

_Soon they were lickng him and started to violate him with no mercy!_

_'End of Dream Sequence!'_

Yugi woke up sweating and looking frantically for his pups.

He relaxed as he saw all of them sleeping in their crib.

He saw Yami and Aqua with one arm around him as they were in a deep sleep.

He managed to get out of bed without disturbing them.

He turned into his wolf form and went outside for some fresh air.

The crisp, cool air felt great on his fur as he went towards some trees near the house to relax.

He saw a mop of white hair and saw Ryou was outside as well.

Yugi:" Ryou I thought you were asleep?"

Ryou:" I assumed you were asleep as well."

Yugi:" Sorry I had a bad nightmare and I figured some fresh air will help."

Ryou:" I understand. I'm nervous about having kids. I know it's a big step, but it's seems scary."

Yugi:" Don't worry Ryou, I was scared, but I had my friends and family help me through it. We're all here to help you through this."

Ryou:" Thank you I feel better. Let's relax a bit out here before we head in.

As the two friends relaxed, they were unaware of the lusty gaze aimed toward them from Pegasus and Dartz.

Pegasus:" There they are perfectly unguarded."

Dartz:" let's hurry before anyone notices!"

As the two maniacs started walking toward yugi and Ryou, a burning pain hit them like a wave.

Pegasus tried to jump, but the pain made him yelp.

Dartz tried to walk to hear a burning noise seeing there movement causing it.

Dartz:" Sacred mountain ash. An old, but good trap."

Pegasus:" Should have know they made a barrier with it."

Dartz:" Looks like we have company as well."

Growls and red eyes appeared surrounding the two as creatures appeared from the shadows.

Shadow creatures appeared with only their eyes and teeth showing, bared at the two wolves.

Pegasus and Dartz growled back as they went to attack only to get bitten and clawed.

Hard as they tried, they just couldn't land a hit on the beasts attacking them.

Shadow creatures can't be harmed, but they can dish out pain with no mercy!

Soon they were chased away back to their hiding place to formulate another plan.

Keara smirked as her traps worked perfectly. She knew they won't stay away, but they have to be taken care of soon.

She watched Yugi and Ryou return to the house to sleep unaware of what happened since Keara made a veil of silence as well.

None of them need to know about tonight until the morning.

**Not bad huh and it only took me 30 minutes to type.**

**I really hope you like this chapter and hope it was worth the wait.  
><strong>

**Anyway If you have any suggestions or ideas leave in a comment or message me.**

**I really appreciate all of you for being patient with me with this story.**

**I didn't think I would get to work on it, but I'm glad :)  
><strong>

**Read and Review Players :P**


	11. Danger in Progress

**Danger in Progress  
><strong>

Pegasus and Dartz were in their hideout tending to the wounds they received and deserved.

They were very lucky the shadow creatures were going easy on them otherwise...

Well too bad they weren't killed on the spot for it would end all the trouble they have been causing.

Keara's security made sure they couldn't get to Yugi and Ryou at all.

So they started formulating and calculating what to do next as they healed up.

Soon they had everything planned and it would all go off with the help of one person.

Our friends were busy enjoying a nice picnic to celebrate the finishing of the house.

It may have taken awhile, but it was built solid able to withstand anything nature had to offer.

Keara and Grandpa Motou volunteered to stay behind to watch the kids for Yugi to have some time with Yami and Aqua.

Keara was also making new traps to setup for round two of Pegasus and Dartz's visits.

Grandpa was taking inventory of household items like toilet paper, diapers, baby food and formula stuff like that.

It was a a beautiful day with a cloud free sky and nothing could ruin the peace and tranquility.

Or so they think unaware of the evil being sent toward them to ruin their happiness.

The hikaris stayed on the huge blanket with the food while the Yamis explored the forest around them to get supplies for their forest home.

Yami and Aqua were looking for fruits and vegetables to have around the house.

Marik and Bakura were in charge of the meat supply so no one would be hungry.

Seto was searching for different herbs and spices to help with wounds and illnesses that may come.

The picnic was a spread of sandwiches, chips,sodas,juices and other natural delights you could think off.

Of course they made sure to pack plenty since Jou had a black hole for an empty stomach after all.

Yugi couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare he had and told no one about it since he didn't want to bother anyone.

It seemed too real for his liking for it to be all in his mind or was someone messing with his dreams.

Was it a vision of bad things ahead? He knew Yami and Aqua lobed him more than anyone so why was he having this doubt.

A hard poke brought him out of his negative thoughts. Yugi growled as he saw Joey laughing at his reaction.

Joey:" Finally you're back on the ground Yug. Thinking of Yami and Aqua?"

Yugi:" Since when are my private thoughts any of your concern!"

Joey:" Remember you talk to us about anything."

Yugi:" I just have alot on my mind that's all. Why let it ruin this perfect day."

Ryou:" I agree with you there. We should enjoy this while we can before those two try anything."

Yugi sipped his cool drink as he watched some leaves float onto the ground making it calm.

Suddenly the ground started shaking and the noise was coming closer.

Soon a herd of deer appeared heading toward them with such anger.

The blanket and food was swept up as they headed toward some tall trees.

The Yamis took down most of the deer with ease. Except for one big buck headed towards Yugi.

Yugi tried to jump up onto to a branch only for it to break under his weight.

He yelped as he tried became a wolf and tried to climb up, but his claws couldn't grip.

He fell onto his side as he whimpered in pain from the fall hoping nothing was broken.

Soon the buck was ready to trample Yugi only to see a brown blur stop the buck.

The buck feel down with it's throat ripped out and blood pooling onto the green grass.

Soon the hikaris came to check on Yugi and this mysterious wolf who saved him.

Nothing was broken or damages severely, just some sprained muscles is all.

The yamis growled at the new wolf warning it not to try anything stupid.

The wolf stood up to reveal it was a brown female wolf with blue eyes that hide something.

Yugi gasped as he remembered a brown female wolf in his nightmare as he tried to keep his fear from being known.

Yami stood before Yugi before he spoke to the newcomer hoping she wasn't a threat to all of them.

Yami:" Who are you?"

" My name is Tea."

Unknown to them Tea is the bringer of danger from Pegasus and Dartz.

Who was only helping them to get what she thinks she desires by the way.

Still Yugi didn't feel right since it seemed that the deer stampede was meant to take him out.

**I bet you didn't see that coming huh? be patient f more is to come to those who wait :)**

**I know it's been awhile but I will try to update more, but I need time to think it out.**

**If you have any suggestions to help this story along don't hesitate to comment in a review or a message.**

**Well I have other stories to tend to, after they're aren't going to write themselves now are they?  
><strong>

**Read and Review Players :P**


	12. Watch Yourself at All Times!

**Watch Yourself at All Times!**

**Hello there here is another chapter in Midnight Run.**

**I hope I get more review for they motivate me to write more.**

**Also if you any suggestions for the story I'm all ears :)**

Aqua:" Tea huh? Well I'd like to thank you for saving my mate."

Yami:" Although it is suspicious that you showed up just in time."

Tea:" With all due respect I was just passing by and saw that he couldn't defend himself."

Seto:" Even so just watch yourself if you plan on staying near here alive."

Joey:" Why don't you join us on our picnic as a thank you?"

Ryou:" It's the least we can do besides we have plenty of food."

The Yamis agreed although Bakura and Marik still didn't trust her, but then again who can you trust?

The blanket was re spread and the food was layed out as they chatted and ate enjoying the feast.

The Yamis were busying cutting up some of the deer they took down earlier while Yugi in his wolf form went for a walk alone.

Yugi smelled the fresh air and flowers hoping to make his worries go away.

_'Maybe I'm worried over nothing. Still it's too big of a coincidence that this Tea appeared to save me?'_

He brought out of his thoughts when he felt two creatures tackle him into a clearing filled with flowers.

He was about to attack when he felt his neck being licked from both sides.

He sighed in relief it was only Yami and Aqua in their wolf forms who rushed him.

Yugi:" I swear I almost hurt you guys!"

Aqua:" Little one you wouldn't do such a thing."

Yami:" You're innocent nature won't allow you to do so."

Yugi:" You forget I have a large litter of pups for being 'innocent'. Well we are alone here for awhile."

Yami:" I like where this is going."

**Lemon Starting Here! Skip if you don't like :P**

Yugi moaned as Aqua licked his neck and snout as Yami sniffed his entrance and licked it.

Aqua stopped licking and went to lick Yugi's member while Yami mounted him ad entered him swiftly.

Yami growled at the tight, heat for it's been awhile since they were intimate and that was before the pups.

Yugi moaned softly as Yami started thrusting into him and Aqua licking his length.

His brain shut down from the pleasure as Yami hit his sweet spot and Aqua increasing his licking.

Yami growled in need as Yugi's whimpering made him unleash his urges.

Soon the pressure was getting too much before Yugi howled and released.

Aqua licked him clean and made sure each drop wasn't missed.

Yami bit into Yugi's neck as he released before he removed himself.

Yami panted before signaling Aqua who went behind Yugi.

Yami panted before he started licking Yugi's member as Aqua started thrusting into Yugi who was lost in pleasure to notice.

Yugi was happy and wondered how he lasted without this?

Aqua moaned and growled as he bit into Yugi's neck, enjoying being inside his mate after so long.

Soon Aqua released and then removed himself.

**End of Lemon. We now return to our story :P**

Yugi fell onto his side, panting from their session as Yami and Aqua cleaned themselves and then Yugi who was too tired.

Once they were clean, Yami picked him up by the scruff of his fur and returned to their picnic to see everyone was packing up.

Yami let Yugi down as he grabbed some deer meat and watched him eat his fill.

Once Yugi was full he slowly walked with the other Hikaris as the Yamis carried the deer meat they caught today.

Tea kept her distance from them, but Yugi growled softly when he caught her looking at Yami and Aqua.

Soon their home came into view and the Yamis went to put the meat away while Yugi called his friends to talk to them.

Joey:" Hey Buddy you okay?"

Yugi:" Listen there's something I have to tell you guys and you can't say anything to anyone for now."

Ryou:" You can trust us with anything Yugi."

Malik:" Besides we'll support you no matter what."

Yugi:" We'll I had a nightmare the other night-"

So Yugi explained what his nightmare was about to his friends which made them gasp.

Joey:" WHAT! That can't true!"

Ryou:" Are you sure this Tea has something to do with your nightmare?"

Malik:" I agree with Yugi, this is too much of a coincidence."

Joey:" If she wanted to kill you, she would have let that deer get you."

Ryou:" Also she kept looking at Yami and Aqua before you left for a walk Yugi?"

Malik:" See how do we know she isn't working for Pegasus and Dartz?"

Yugi:" I don't have any proof, but we need to watch her since we have pups here and she hasn't said where she came from."

Joey:' I'll keep both eyes on her so don't worry."

Malik:" Unless Seto or a big sandwich walk by then he'll have one eye on Tea."

Joey growled as Yugi, Ryou and Malik laughed their asses off before Tea arrived.

Yugi showed her a hollowed tree for her to sleep in since the house was full.

Tea sniffed the tree before she thanked him and went to sleep.

Yugi looked at her for awhile longer before going inside and resting with the pups and his mates.

Keara on the other hand watched Tea as she made her rounds from the sky.

_'I don't know what you're up to, but I'm watching you since your aura matches Pegasus and Dartz!'_

Keara thought as she flew above the forest.

**Read and Review Players :P**


	13. Sneaky, but Not Sneaky Enough

**Sneaky, but not Sneaky Enough**

**Well you asked for it and you got it another chapter of Midnight Run.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and more reviews help make the updates go faster.**

**Of course I have other stories to update, but I wanted to make up for not updating this one for some time.**

**Still if you have suggestions for this story or any request, let me know in a review or message me I'm all ears :)  
><strong>

As night time came, our friends were resting in their new home while Tea was asleep in a hollowed tree or so we think.

She was behind a bush where several skins of squirrels lay all devoid of blood and organs and bones for that matter.

Tea drained their blood into a small wooden bowl then she ate the insides of the small animal leaving only the skin left.

Pegasus and Dartz created Tea with evil magic and used some of their DNA to make sure it was done right.

They also trained her to use magic and spells to counter the magic users who are currently protecting Yugi and the pups.

The poor, poor puppet had no idea she was just a tool used by evil monsters thinking Yami and Aqua were to be her prize.

So she was using a creation spell that her masters used to create her, but why use squirrels to make herself spies?

Not sure, but then again her peanut sized brain couldn't understand or comprehend why she thinks Yami and Aqua would want her.

She then sprinkled some grass and herbs in which the blood bubbled and moved until it separated into blobs and took the shape of mice.

Their fur was a mixture of red and black with jagged sharp teeth with glowing yellow eyes which made them look more like rats than mice.

The small group of mice went toward the house bypassing the force field and slipped under the door with ease.

Onc mouse went to check which rooms had which people where the most threatening and which ones weren't.

One climbed up the stairs making it's way to where Yugi, Yami and Aqua slept with their pups.

It slipped inside sniffing the air to find the pups in their crib sleeping wondering if it should attack or not.

It was about to attack when little mewls and yips woke Yugi up from his needed rest.

The mouse hid in the darkness as Yugi made his sleepy way to the crib cooing softly as they quieted down.

He stretched and got into the crib as he fed the hungry pups which made him feel better.

Another mouse had located where Solomon was resting and went to go outside to inform it's master.

Soon the mouse in Yugi's room left along with the third mouse to return outside.

Tea ws busying readying the final mouse to send the information her little rodents had gathered.

She translated their squeaks and wrote down what they found out onto a paper.

Once it was done and sealed, she tied it to one mouse and then signaled them to return to Pegasus and Dartz.

With a nod the mice ran toward her masters as she went to sleep in the tree thinking her plan had worked.

Unfortunately her mice never made it to their destination which isn't surprising.

The shadow creatures Keara created were busy patroling and were looking for a snack.

They sensed the magical aura the mice were giving off so they hid in the shadows.

When the mice were near, they were ripped apart and devoured and their message was burned into ash.

The creatures licked their lips, thankful for the snack and went back on patrol to secure their home.

Keara smiled as she was watching from the portal she made in her room which was in the attic of the house.

She saw the mice enter the house undetected and then return to Tea who wrote down the information and tried to send it away.

Keara then weaved a spell in the air which made the shadow creatures surround where Tea was sleeping.

At first nothing happened, but then tentacles of shadow magic wrapped around her and brought her out in front of the house.

She tried to break free, but her arms and legs were chained like on a surgical table and a muzzle on her snout to prevent any noises to be made or heard.

Keara appeared before her with a venomous look in her eyes and her mouth into a snarl.

Keara:" I knew you were up to no good. You forget I have magic as well and you think I wouldn't sense your little spies crawling around! Also I know that Yugi had a nightmare in which you were the reason he was off today! Well now I will expose you for the spy that you are. For now we'll wait for the others to wake up for they won't want to miss this!"

**There you go Keara figured out Tea's plans.**

**So yes Tea will be tortured in a viscous way ;)**

**Which I should also mention she won't survive at all!**

**It's too bad since I want to be there, but alas this a story, but imagination helps.  
><strong>

**If you have any suggestions to add to it, let me know.**

**So Read and Review Players :P**


	14. Prepare Yourself!

**Prepare Yourself!**

**Here we are the chapter you have been waiting for.**

**'Reveals red eyes and long sharp teeth and claws!"**

**The torture and death of the bitch Tea!**

**Now enjoy the show and stay behind the window for blood will be shed and screams will fill the air!**

Keara was getting her spells and weapons ready to begin the pain and torture to get the information they needed.

Tea just kept trying to get out, but most of the shadow creatures were already biting chunks of fur and flesh out of her thick tail and hind legs.

Her healing powers redid the flesh taken, but it didn't exactly tickle mind you.

Keara was sharpening a long blade curved like a scythe that was silver and glowed a bright purple near Tea who growled.

Keara smirked as everyone came out of the house wondering what was going on.

Yugi was shocked, but kept quiet as everyone turned to Keara for answers.

Yami:" What's going on Keara?"

Keara:" I caught this phoney gathering information on everyone in the house. She actually thought here magic wouldn't be detected by me!"

Aqua:" Magic for what?"

Keara:" She made mice and had them enter the house to send the information to Pegasus and Dartz!"

Seto:" How can a wolf use magic?"

Keara:" She was created by them and I knew since her aura is the same as theirs. Now you get to help me reveal where those cowards are hiding."

Tea:" I'd rather die than tell you anything!"

Keara:" WRONG ANSWER!"

A long whip with silver spikes on it hit her face and she screamed as the silver burned her and blood dripped down her face.

Keara smirked hearing the blood sizzle from the silver and what the blade was coated with.

Keara:" Now I'll ask you again, where are they hiding!"

Again Tea just snarled as she was whipped over and over again as her body was pricked mercilessly.

The Yamis had no problem watching and the hikaris had their eyes covered except for Yugi.

Bakura just growled because he wanted to torture her as well with more creative ideas.

Tea panted as her body was covered in whip marks and her fur was matted with blood.

Next Keara raised the sharp blade she was sharpening and ran it down her arm, enjoying her screams as it cut through her skin and muscles.

Keara knew where to cut so even if Tea got free, she wouldn't be able to run away or send for help.

Her throat was tempting to cut, but her screams were just too perfect to miss hearing.

Keara:" This blade is made of silver coated with Nordic Monkshood which is poison to werewolves. Now where are Pegasus and Dartz!"

Tea:" Go fuck a toad you witch whore!"

Keara ran the blade on Tea's legs and enjoyed the loud scream as it cut her leg muscles like a knife through butter.

Keara went to her back and made cut after cut on her back.

More blood dripped with an eerie purple color from the poison.

Then Keara picked up a glass ball that looked like flames were painted on.

Keara:" So you'd rather die than confess. Either way you will suffer and I'll make sure your soul is tortured after this."

The ball landed on Tea and soon flames covered Tea's body quickly.

She screamed as her fur and skin were burnt to a charcoal color and she fell to the ground.

Tea was barely alive as she couldn't move since her muscles were torn and the poison was in her system.

Keara came up to her and Tea just sighed as she blabbed finally.

Tea:" All right I'll tell you. Their current hideout is about 20 miles from here.

Under a huge redwood tree is where they hide and are waiting for me to tell them where Yugi and Ryou are."

Keara:" See if you just told me that in the first place, you would have had a quick death, but now you're in for it.

You see my shadow creatures are lonely and now they will ravage your defenseless body as you slowly pass away! and thank you for the information."

Tea gasped as the shadow creatures surrounded her and dragged her body into the deep forest.

Soon her screams filled the air which were more terrifying than the screams from earlier.

They raped her none stop and bit her body as they unleashed their animal urges, pleasing themselves greatly.

Once they had their fill, the sounds of tendons snapping and bones cracking as her body was torn apart.

Something flew in front of them and it was her skull completely devoid of flesh and covered in her blood.

Keara:" Well now that we know where they are hiding, we must plan to find them and take them down once and for all."

Everyone went inside to make food if they still had an appetite after what they saw.

Yugi felt his stress lift greatly knowing Tea was gone, but still Pegasus and Dartz were still out there.

Can't imagine what would have happened if the Yamis were left to do the torturing?

Of course Bakura would have everyone traumatized for life even with therapy!

**Read and Review Players :P**


	15. The End is Near

**The End is Near**

**Sorry about the overdue update.**

**I have the flu again!**

**But this time it's not so bad.**

**I feel bad for not updating this story for what 3 months now?**

**That's terrible, but hey everyone gets busy with life and stuff.**

**Anyway I have a surprise in here for you guys and hope you like it :)  
><strong>

**Anyway I hope this keeps you full until the next chapter.**

Now that the evil Tea was disposed of now it was time to put a plan into action.

Ryou was 4 weeks pregnant which meant he had to take it easy and stay on the sidelines.

4 weeks and man it took alot, but they finally had a plan to get Pegasus and Dartz out of the picture.

Yugi was currently watching his children play outside near the forest.

They were almost ready to eat meat and were getting along for the most part.

Yugi was happy that soon his breasts would gone even though he enjoyed them.

Now to make sure he didn't have anymore kids for awhile since he had enough as it were.

Still how would he finish school and how would you raise so many kids?

For now he enjoyed the peace and quiet he had for the moment.

Yugi sighed as he watched them run and chase each other.

The Yamis were busy picking weapons and making a map from here to the hideout.

The escape was easy, getting in unseen and finishing them off was the problem.

The hikaris were gathering herbs and berries to make ointments and treats.

Right now the Yamis were hunting for more meat since Ryou was pregnant which meant more mouths to feed.

Ryou was napping near Yugi, enjoying the warm sun as he wondered how many pups he would have.

Yugi's ear twitched as a faint sound caught his attention and assumed it was just a squirrel.

It kept getting closer and revealed it was more than one creature and bigger to be exact.

Soon Yugi jumped in front of Ryou and his pups as something was walking toward them.

Yugi growled as the noise got louder and louder until a pair of foxes appeared before them.

They were demon foxes to be exact and male, one had a blue fur coat with darker blue eyes.

The first male had 6 tails swaying calmly behind him showing he wasn't a threat.

The second male fox was smaller than the first with a two toned brown and dark brown fur coat.

His eyes were a perfect shade of hazel and he had 4 tails wagging happily behind him.

Yugi:" Who are you and what do you want?"

" Relax we are not here to harm you or your pups. We are just passing through, looking for a place to raise our kits."

Yugi:" What are your names?"

" I am Zane and this is my mate Jaden. Jaden is two weeks pregnant."

The blue fox now known as Zane stated and Yugi smiled as he watched Jaden yip happily as the wolf pups played with him.

Yugi chuckled as they surrounded Jaden and some of them were trying to get Zane's tails, but no luck.

Zane just watched them and was curious since normally any kind of pups usually stay away from him.

Jaden:" See Zane not all kids hate you. You need to lighten up and be more friendly like me."

Ryou:" Sorry about that, but we're currently preparing to take down someone who has been causing problems for us lately."

Zane:" We would like to help you out if you don't mind."

Yugi:" It would be great if you guys help us stop Pegasus."

Zane:" PEGASUS! That vile monster is still alive!"

Ryou:" Wait how did you know his name?"

Jaden:" Pegasus tried to take me away from Zane years ago."

Zane:" I thought he learned his lesson when I took his eye out, but it looks like you need more help."

Ryou:" What you took one of his eyes? That's very impressive since you show no signs of scars."

Jaden:" Zane likes to show off most of the time. Besides I can fight just as good as he can."

Jaden grinned as he flexed his muscles out, but his round belly made him look out of shape.

Zane:" I recall you didn't resist me when we mated for the first time. You nearly howled to the moon as I recall."

Yugi, Ryou and Zane chuckled as Jaden puffed up his fur and his face turned red from embarrassment.

Yugi:" Well let's wait for my mates to return and make sure they approve of you both. It shouldn't be a problem, but let me put my pups down for their nap first."

Yugi went inside and the pups followed him upstairs while Ryou chatted with Zane and Jaden.

Yugi's grandpa was napping as well in the nursery as Yugi placed the pups in gently as they fell asleep.

Meanwhile outside, Jaden asked Ryou how his pregnancy was going and Zane rolled his eyes.

Jaden was really hyper and Ryou was happy to answer all his questions.

Yugi returned outside with some sandwiches and drinks for the four.

Zane and Jaden thanked him as they ate and talked about what they liked, didn't like and stuff like that.

The sun was ready to set until Zane growled lowly as a loud rumbling sound startled them.

Soon a huge wave of shadows hit them and everything went black.

Yugi moaned in pain as he noticed he didn't change back to his human form and saw he was in a large cage.

He found himself chained to one corner and saw Ryou and Jaden chained to the other corners as well in their animal forms also.

They woke up moaning in pain and wondered where they were.

" Well well looks like you three finally woke up."

Yugi froze as he turned and saw Pegasus and Dartz through the bars.

Yugi, Ryou and Jaden growled at the two evil wolves who just snorted.

Pegasus:" You are all just feisty! Now you belong to us."

Jaden:" Just wait until Zane gets here and you'll wish you never captured us!"

Dartz:" You are so dumb. No one knows where we are and you'll never leave!

**What a twist, bet you didn't see that coming?**


	16. New Recruits

**New Recruits**

**First off I would like to give big credit to yukiandkyo.**

**This person helped me to update this story sooner.**

**Also some new characters who will help with this twist.**

**So I've talked enough and you should check out yukiandkyo's profile to check out good stories.  
><strong>

**So I think this story will end soon on with the fic! :)**

Yugi growled and bit at the bars, but he only ended up hurting his teeth.

Ryou kept sniffing around trying to figure out where they were.

Jaden walked around the cage, hoping to find something to pick the lock.

Suddenly Jaden growled as he found someone else in the cage with them.

There was a ragged blanket tucked in one corner and something moved under it.

Yugi and Ryou braced themselves as Jaden whipped the blanket away to find an amethyst cat with light blue fur and a silver bow on its neck.

It's fur was matted with some blood and some of the cuts looked fresh although healing.

Jaden sniffed the cat and found it wasn't a threat and that it was a boy.

Jaden and Yugi started to clean it's fur of the dirt and blood bringing it's coat back to it's normal look.

The cat moaned in pain as he opened his greenish-blue eyes confused from the licking.

Jaden recognized those greenish-blue eyes and wagged his tails happily.

Jaden:" Jesse? It's you! I thought you died!"

The cat now known as Jesse smiled as he hugged the fox which Yugi and Ryou raised an eyebrow.

Jaden:" Oh sorry this is Jesse, one of my close buddies from our pack. What happened to you?"

Jesse:" Well me and Aster were trying to get food after we got separated and then a wave of shadows got me. Next thing I know I just woke up now."

Yugi:" Who is Aster?"

Jaden:" Aster is Jesse's mate, a topaz tiger who hates Zane."

Ryou:" Well a fox and tiger are enemies, but I feel there is something more."

Jesse:" Aster wanted to mate with Jaden long ago, but Zane beat him to it. Me and Jaden are past that, but they haven't."

Jaden:" I'm really sorry about all this. It's just I've always loved Zane and yet Zane won't let this go."

Jesse:" There will be plenty of time to fix this drama, but first how do we get out of here?"

Yugi:" At least they left us alone for now. I haven't found any weak points."

Ryou:" I smell redwood trees and moss, but still I have no idea where we are."

Jaden:" Nothing to pick the locks with either. I have a bad feeling we're running out of time."

Soon another door opened and it was Dartz carrying a sheep, lamb and baby deer.

The bars bent open as he threw the lamb and sheep inside while licking his blood covered paw.

Jesse ran to jump out through the bars only to yowl as he was shocked by blue electricity.

Dartz:" Did you really think it was that simple? I know Pegasus will be mad, but this kitty is tempting."

Dartz walked towards Jesse with lust burning in his eyes, but Yugi and Jaden tackled the wolf back while Ryou pulled Jesse to the other side of the cage.

Yugi and Jaden bit and clawed the best they could, but Dartz was older and stronger than both of them.

Jaden was smacked towards Ryou and Jesse with a gash on his head, but his stomach was safe.

Yugi whimpered as Dartz had him pinned and was sniffing the younger wolf in need.

Dartz:" You're lucky that I didn't rape either of you, but soon the time will came and you'll all be ours!"

Dartz left cage and re-closed the bars as he carried the baby deer out of the room as his dinner.

Yugi went to check on Jaden and was relieved he wasn't hurt too badly or his kits.

Yugi thanked Ryou for helping despite the fact he couldn't move around much.

The lamb and sheep were divided evenly as they ate, hoping their mates were on there way to save them.

Meanwhile back at the forest home which was almost sunset for our group.

Yami and Aqua were growling dangerously at Zane who only growled in defense.

It didn't help as a big silver topaz tiger with sapphire eyes came.

Yami:" Just admit you both had something to do with our mate disappearing!"

Zane:" If I had something to do with it, my mate wouldn't be missing as well!"

Aqua:" State your name and business tiger! As you can see, this is a wolf pack which out-numbers and over powers you."

Zane:" His name is Aster and unfortunately he's pack of my group."

The tiger now known as Aster snorted at the blue fox.

Aster:" What the baka fox says is true. My mate is missing as well and I believe we have a common enemy, Pegasus and Dartz."

Bakura:" So that bastard has taken from you as well. How can we trust you?"

Seto:" Last person we brought here turned out to be a spy for them."

Joey:" Let's just say we're very doubtful and don't trust you for the moment."

Zane:" I can assure you, you can trust us both since I'm the reason Pegasus has only one eye."

Aster:" We've fought against him before and I can track them to his latest hideout."

Keara appeared before them with some herbs and supplies needed for the trip.

Keara:" You need his help with this and I trust them already so let's not waste anymore time bickering.  
>I will stay here to watch the pups, but my shadow creatures will go with you.<br>Joey and Malik stay here since the last thing we need is more hostages."

Joey:" Alright I'll stay behind even though it sucks, but make sure my little buddy is safe and in one piece!"

Malik:" That goes double for me!"

Yami:" You don't have to worry Joey, we'll be back in one piece."

Seto and Marik kissed their mates good-bye as they packed up the supplies.

Aster started to sniff the ground and locked onto his mate's scent.

Zane sniffed as well locking onto Jaden's scent as well and lead the group.

Soon the Yamis were following Aster and Zane as the shadow creatures made a protective circle.

Keara smiled as she had Joey and Malik help feed and clean Yugi's pups and the house.

' I hope you all come back in one piece and that down those two once and for all.'

Keara thought hopefully as she and Malik laughed as the pups tackled Joey to the ground.


	17. Forgive Me

**Forgive Me**

**Really,Really,Really sorry about not updating.**

**My mind was blocked and I was depressed.**

**I am back in the groove again so no worries.**

**Still alot of people are sad that Ben's Pet Wolf is over.  
><strong>

**Still the sequel to it is coming this fall so cheer up.  
><strong>

**Anyway don't flame me for what will happen here :/**

Last time we checked outside of the hideout, The Yamis were going as fast as they could to reach the Hikaris.

The huge tree was seen from halfway as if taunting them for not reaching it as the wind blew through its leaves.

Yami sighed as he felt his muscles begin to strain from the non-stop running towards their goal.

Diamond and Ruby stayed behind to watch the pups and made sure the house was guarded.

The sun was beginning to set as they decided to stop and made camp for the night before putting their plan into action.

Yami growled, but panted as he layed on the cool grass and felt his muscles burn and sting from over exertion.

Aqua layed beside him and tried to cheer him up by bringing him some fish and rabbit meat.

Yami ate his fill, but he felt his heart and spirit drop as he thought about Yugi and hoped he was okay.

Aqua was upset about Yugi also, but knew moping about it wouldn't help their situation one bit.

Zane was trying to stay calm as his worry over Jaden and his unborn kits weighed heavy on his mind.

Bakura was thinking of violent and disturbing ways to torture Pegasus and Dartz if they touched one hair on Ryou or harmed his pups.

Aster clawed the ground at the thought of those vile monsters being near his precious cat and focused on lowering his blood pressure.

Meanwhile the Hikaris were eating the food provided for them which was suspicious.

Yugi picked at the bones of the deer they just finished and thought about Yami and Aqua.

Ryou whimpered softly as he wondered how Bakura would save him and the pups.

Jaden just layed there next to Jesse with a glazed look in his eyes as he thought of Zane.

Jesse hoped his lovely tiger wasn't tearing through the woods to find him or blaming Zane.

Soon the cage was filling up with a dark green fog that slowly crept in like waves on a beach.

It has a sweet, minty smell and was thick as the Hikaris inhaled it and became drowsy.

Yugi shook as he tried to stay awake and noticed everyone else trying to fight it.

One by one they gave in and sleep overcame their systems and Yugi blinked before everything went black.

Darkness and cold metal was the first thing Yugi felt before he registered where he was.

He was back in his human form with no clothing as the cold ground gave him goosebumps.

He tried to move, but the clank of thick metal cuffs on his ankles and wrists made him pull and growl at them.

An evil laugh made him turn to see who it was, but his vision was still blurry.

" Forgive the fog, it makes the victim sleepy, weak and groggy like a newborn babe.

Amazing you lasted before succumbing to it and now I have you right where I want you and my friend here."

Dartz said as he sauntered towards Yugi with a lusty leer since Yugi was lying on his stomach.

Yugi noticed the other figure was an amethyst cat and thought it was Jesse due to the same size and colors.

Yugi panicked as the green and white wolf came closer and tried to get away, but whimpered as he felt the wolf's claws on his hips.

Soon Yugi screamed as he was violated without mercy as Dartz thrusted in Yugi.

Hot tears ran down Yugi's face and he was soon face to face with the cat he assumed is Jesse.

Due to his blurry sight, he couldn't see the face clearly, but screamed as he was slapped on the face.

Three claws marks bled softly as Yugi felt his body go into shock from the pain from the clawing and thrusting.

Soon he cried as Dartz released his seed inside of him and it burned his wounds from the forceful tearing.

Soon he saw the cat walk behind him and stated to violate him as well, moaning at the experience.

His brain wasn't functioning and it made him think it was Jesse betraying him like this.

He saved that cat from being raped by Dartz and now that same feline was helping the bastard.

Yugi felt his spirit and body broken as he layed on the floor, bleeding and throbbing in pain.

'Yami, Aqua... Forgive me for not being strong enough to fight them off and now I am tainted by someone I thought was a friend.

Soon the pain and darkness were becoming too much as he felt himself slip into unconsciousness.

**'Builds a mini fort with viscous attack dogs and heavy armor as an army of angry readers arrive.**

**"Try all you want, you can never get me and I said I was sorry about the rape!"**

**Hides as fire arrows and spears hit the fort walls and prepares to figure a way to stop the murderous mob!**


	18. Friend or Foe

**Friend or Foe**

Dartz picked up Yugi by the scruff of his neck as he carried him back to the cage where the other hikaris were stilled passed out.

The feline layed on it's side as he watched Yugi being taken back to his cage until next time.

Dartz knew Pegasus would be furious for ravaging Yugi without his knowledge.

This was just to wear the other hikari's resistance and hopefully break their spirits.

The cage showed no sign of movements except for the rising and falling of chests as they slept on unaware of what happened.

Yugi's limp body was dropped inside before the door was locked and Dartz went to sleep off what he did.

Soon the others woke up and shook off the grogginess only to gasp at their friend.

Yugi's fur was matted with blood and dirt from being chained to the cold ground.

Cuts on his face and legs were bleeding freely and looked severe if not infected.

Along with the stench of Dartz and Dartz's semen slowly oozing out of his entrance mixing with his blood.

Jaden turned pale and placed his head out of the bars as he threw up at the sight of his new friend.

Ryou whimpered and felt hot tears run down his face as he carefully licked Yugi's fur clean of the dirt and blood.

Ryou was making sure Dartz regrets ever touching his friend for if he wasn't pregnant, he would join Bakura in torturing him!

Once Jaden recovered, he helped Ryou heal Yugi since his tails had different powers.

One was healing which is very crucial in battle and for little accidents here and there.

His other powers were drained at the moment since he was carrying and will be useable once he has his kits.

Once the semen was removed, they used the skin of the deer they ate since well no one was willing to lick it away.

Jesse checked Yugi over for any major damage, but he had no idea what Yugi went through.

There was only one word to describe what happened to their friend. _Rape_.

This was bad, if only they could have stopped this, but Yugi was the main target since he stopped Dartz from raping Jesse.

Yugi whimpered as he slowly woke up only to snarl and snap at Jesse like a rabid dog.

"Get away from me!" Yugi yelled at the cerulean cat as he approached.

Jesse stepped back, confused at Yugi's reaction, he hadn't done anything to upset Yugi.

"What's going on?" Ryou asked as his friend was enraged.

"When Dartz took me away, he and Jesse raped me."

Jaden and Ryou gasped at the cat who was in shock at the accusation.

"I would never do that Yugi, I'm a Hikari not a Yami,"

"You're just saying that so you don't look like a monster in front of your best friend."

"Yugi that's not possible, Jesse was here the entire time you were gone."

"Then explain what happened." "I'd be glad to."

A voice coming from outside the cage said in which two animals stepped into view.

One was a fox with 5 tails and two toned brown fur just like Jadens but with golden eyes.

The other was a wolf whose coat was two different colors as well as its eyes.

The left side was purplish blue with a green eye and the right side was white with a red/orange eye.

"Who are you guys?" "You shouldn't be asking questions if you want to get out alive."

The fox said,placing his paw on something and the cage opened with ease as if picked by a lock pick.

Jaden cautiosly approached then stepped out, followed by the others who were helping Yugi walk.

"By the looks of it you two are carrying young. You're very lucky those monsters didn't cause a miscarriage"

He said indicating Jaden and Ryou as they rubbed their stomachs gently to calm their nerves.

"Yubel take them through the Oricalchos path, its much safer then the way we're going."

"Alright, but be careful Haou, I don't want anything to happen to you while I'm gone."

They rubbed noses then the wolf whose name was apparently Yubel told Ryou and Jaden to follow her.

The fox turned to the cat and wolf, "I know this sounds stupid, but come with me if you want to live."


	19. Explanation

**Explanation**

**Really,Really,REALLY sorry about the lack pf updates to my stories.**

**I know there's no excuse, but lately I feel really out of it.**

**I hate humid weather and it drains my energy, but hopefully it goes away and I hope this makes up.**

**I didn't give up on my stories by the way, which a review assumed i did.**

**If I did I would have announced that I would let other authors adopt my unfinished stories.**

**Of course you guys wouldn't want me to retire would you?**

**Nope, I thought so, also how the second season of Teen Wolf has me bummed out also so I doubt I'll do a sequel to my Teen Wolf story :/**

**Anway enjoy and thank my beta yukiandkyo for this update :)**

The 3 creatures trotted along the rough trail.

Yugi was silent for a while then asked, "Alright so if that cat wasn't Jesse then who was it?"

The golden-eyed fox was quiet for a moment before sighing and then said,

"His name is Jehu, he's a rouge creature who was promised a permanent mate if he helped complete this job, he is merely a look alike of Jesse, like I am a look alike of Jaden."

"What about you Haou, why are you working for Pegasus?"

"I was promised safe passage for me, Yubel, and any pups we could possibly have in the future. We would have continued had we not realized 2 of you were carrying pup/kits."

They continued along the trail in silence in-case someone was listening to their conversion.

They finally came to an area where the wolf and cat realized why the pregnant Hikari's could not follow.

The area was dangerous because there was a huge possibility they would be caught and most likely killed.

Meanwhile with the pregnant hikaris... "So what about this path makes it safer then the other?"

Ryou asked the bi-colored wolf while the brown fox was frolicking around happily.

"The other is shorter but it goes right through the trail used by Pegasus, Dartz, and Jehu.

This one goes all the way around back but there's almost no possibility of us being caught. Jaden you should probably keep with us."

She scolded the young fox when he chased after a squirrel without care or regard.

"Sorry about that Bel, do you think Yugi will trust Jesse after Haou explains about Jehu?"

"I have no idea but let's hope so, after all a house that is divided can not stand."

They trotted along at a slow pace so Ryou could keep up with them.

"Wait if their trail is shorter won't they get to the point before us?"

"It doesn't really matter and I told you to stay with us Jaden!"

She snapped at the fox when he raced after a rabbit.

He came back, head bowed like a child in trouble, "Sorry Bel."

After about a day of evasion the hikaris finally joined back up together.

Ryou and Yubel were getting annoyed at Jaden's perkiness and were happy to join back up with the other 3.

_'Thank goodness I wasn't that perky when I was carrying otherwise Yami and Aqua would have bit me.'_

Yugi thought as he saw Ryou shake his head from being around Jaden for so long.

Jesse bopped Jaden on the top of his head to quiet hm down and the other Hikari's gave a sigh of relief.

"So now what do we do now that we're clear?" Ryou asked Haou and Yubel,

"You 4 are going to find you're Yamis, Yubel and I have to head back or they'll suspect what happened."

Haou told them, "Will you guys be alright?" Jaden asked worried for his new companions.

"Of course we will, now get going you 3 before they start looking for you."

Haou and Yubel watched the 4 Hikaris turn and walk off.

"Let's go Bel," They turned back to the lair and walked back together.


End file.
